Viajeros del Espacio una aventura legendaria
by FoxOxidian
Summary: Nuevamente Axio se vera involucrado en mas problemas al volver al espacio, pero esta ves no viajara solo, muchos de los ponys de ecuestria que ahora forman parte de la tripulación estarán a su lado viviendo las mas increíbles y emocionantes aventuras. Imagen tomada de h t t p : / / ladyamaltea . deviantart . com/ con su autorizacion
1. Destino Las Estrellas

Destino... ¡las Estrellas!

Dicen que la primera vez que ves las estrellas de cerca se quedan grabadas en tu alma para siempre, quedando encantada por los fenómenos celestiales, como viajero y aventurero lo puedo decir con certeza, por primera vez viajare con tripulación, debo decir que estoy algo nervioso por los ponys, ya que son una gran responsabilidad que estoy asumiendo, a pesar de mis intentos por desanimarlos ellos están dispuestos a seguirme en este nuevo viaje, este puede ser el reto mas grande que he tenido hasta el momento, soy Axio Treink Zefiro, listo una vez mas para surcar los océanos estelares.

Es un lindo día en ponyville, los verdes campos cubren el paisaje y el aire fresco de la mañana mueve las hojas de los árboles con delicadeza, en la granja de los Applet la temporada de cosecha esta lista para ser recogida, cerca del granero esta Applejack junto con Axio Treink que miran los interminables manzanos que cubren el paisaje hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Applejack: Como puedes ver la temporada de manzanas a comenzado, las mas ricas y jugosas manzanas que encontraras en toda ponyville.

Axio: Muy interesante Applejack pero algo me dice que no estoy aquí para ver el paisaje.

Applejack: No ocultare el hecho, estas aquí por otro motivo, en realidad me gustaría que me ayudaras con un par de cosas, si no es molestia.

Axio: ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente?.

Applejack: ¿Me gustaría saber que tan fuerte eres?.

Axio: Tu sabes que soy fuerte.

Applejack: Solo se de tu fuerza por las historias que cuentan.

Axio: ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado Applejack?.

Applejack: Que tal si golpeas este viejo saco de arena.

Axio: ¿Quieres que golpee este saco de arena viejo, con que propósito?.

Applejack: No subestimes este saco de arena, a estado en la familia Applet por generaciones y puedo decir que ha soportado mucho castigo y sigue intacto.

El humano mira por un momento el saco teniendo sus dudas.

Axio: Creo que paso, además no creo que soporte uno de mis golpes.

Applejack: No lo sabremos si no lo intentas o acaso tienes miedo.

Axio: No le tengo miedo a un saco viejo.

Applejack: Pruebalo.

El humano respondiendo al reto de la pony se apróxima al saco y se prepara para dar el golpe.

Applejack: Una cosa mas, no debes usar tus poderes mágicos.

Axio: Como gustes.

El humano al dar el golpe despedaza el saco y lo que queda de el es enviado a perderse en el huerto de manzanos.

Axio: Convencida.

En la mente Applejack se decía estas palabras: Esta ves **Big** **Macintosh** tendrá que comprar un nuevo saco para golpear y dudo mucho que pueda decir que no después de que vea como quedo este.

Axio: Espero que con esta demostración sea suficiente.

Applejack: Debo decir que tienes mucha fuerza, pero que me dices de levantar una piedra.

Axio: De que piedra estamos hablando.

Applejack: Sígueme y te mostrare.

El humano al seguir a la pony ve en medio de la granja a unos metros de un pozo de agua una piedra del tamaño de una carreta de carga.

Applejack: Veamos si eres capas de levantar esta piedra.

Axio: No párese la gran cosa.

Applejack: Eso piensas, mi hermano a intentado quitar esta piedra y hasta el momento no ha podido lograrlo y eso que él es el mas fuerte de toda la familia.

Axio: Pan comido.

El humano se acerca a la piedra y sujetándola con sus dos manos trata de levantar la enorme mole.

Axio: ¿Se puede saber qué tipo de piedra es esta?, no se ha movido ni un centímetro.

Applejack: Eso mismo me gustaría saber, yo lo he intentado muchas veces.

Axio: A mi no me va ganar una ridícula piedra.

El humano sigue intentando levantar aquella roca, las primeras gotas de sudor aparecen en su frente, a pesar del esfuerzo aquella roca sigue sin moverse un centímetro, después de algunos minutos y mucha fuerza utilizada el humano pierde la paciencia reúne todas sus fuerzas sobrenaturales ejerciendo una tremenda fuerza, la roca que no parecía moverse empieza a salir de la tierra, la tierra que esta alrededor de aquel objeto se va elevando a medida que la simple roca va saliendo, para sorpresa de Applejack ve como una roca del tamaño de un castillo emerge del suelo dejando un enorme agujero, el humano con cuidado deja el enorme objeto a un lado.

Applejack: Por mis corrales, no pensé que fuera tan grande la roca.

Axio: Conque solo una pequeña roca eeeh.

Applejack: No me esperaba que fuera tan grande.

Axio: Esto me dejara doliendo los brazos por un par de días.

Applejack: No te quejes tanto, con esto has demostrado que eres muy fuerte, te felicito, que te parece una prueba mas.

Axio: ¿Qué tipo de prueba tienes en mente esta ves?.

Applejack: Que te parece la prueba definitiva, golpear la campana.

Axio: ¿Hablas en serio?.

Applejack: No creas que es sencillo, requiere de técnica y destreza.

Axio: Veamos de que se trata.

El humano al seguir a la pony llegan junto a la casa Apple donde hay una campana anclada en lo alto de una viga de madera y al lado un martillo de madera.

Applejack: Esta prueba es muy sencilla, solo debes golpear en este punto que lanzara este cilindro mecánico, el objetivo es golpear la campana que esta en la cima de esta viga.

Axio: Me gustaría verte a ti primero internarlo.

Applejack: Me parece justo.

La pony levanta el martillo y golpea con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que suene la campana.

Applejack: Impresioname.

El humano toma el martillo y golpea con fuerza pero el cilindro ni siquiera llega a la mitad de la viga.

Applejack: Veo que soy la mejor en esto, no tengo rival.

Axio: Esto no tiene sentido, con la fuerza que use debería haber golpeado la campana.

Applejack: Te dije que se requiere de técnica.

Axio: Dejame intentarlo de nuevo.

Applejack: Si tu insistes.

El humano golpea una y otra ves sin lograr que el cilindro metálico logre alcanzar la campana, un tanto molesto decide golpear con todas sus fuerzas, reuniendo energía en sus brazos golpea el artefacto con tal poder que al chocar el martillo crea un cráter al rededor y el martillo es destrozado, el cilindro sale despedido hacia el cielo llevándose la campana perdiéndose en el firmamento, la tierra apenas tiembla en los alrededores de la granja haciendo que todas las manzanas caigan de los árboles.

Axio: ¿Cómo la ves?, pude golpear la campana.

En ese momento Apple Bloom cae en los brazos de Axio.

Apple Bloom: ¿De dónde saliste tu?.

Algo llama la atención del humano, cerca de donde estaba aquel artilugio quedan algunos visos con la luz del sol, al acercarse para examinar el objeto queda un tanto sorprendido.

Axio: Un imán, ¿Qué hace un imán aquí?.

Applejack: ¿Qué imán?.

Axio: Este imán.

Applejack: No sabia que era un imán, para mi es una vieja herradura.

Apple Bloom: Pensé que era para detener el cilindro metálico, ademas con ese golpe todas las manzanas de **Sweet** **Apple** **Acres** debieron haber caído de los arboles.

El humano después de meditarlo por un momento obtiene una interesante conclusión.

Axio: Conque una prueba de fuerza, muy ingeniosa Applejack, muy ingeniosa.

Applejack: No puedes culparme por haberlo intentado.

Axio: Utilizarme para cosechar las manzanas.

Apple Bloom: No culpes a mi hermana, todo esto fue idea miá.

Axio: Applejack ¿Porqué hicieron esto?.

Applejack: En esta época de cosecha es muy difícil conseguir ayuda para recolectar las manzanas y con Big Macintosh ayudando a un primo en Appleloosa no podría yo sola cosechar tantas manzanas.

Axio: Pudiste pedirle ayuda a tus amigas?.

Applejack: No creo que pudieran ayudarme, Twilight esta en canterlot con Light Moon, Rarity esta en Filly Delphia en un desfile de modas, Fluttershy esta en un evento en Manehatten, Pinkie Pie esta cuidando a los bebes Cake y a Rainbow Dash no la he podido encontrar por ningún lado.

Axio: Pudiste pedirme ayuda.

Applejack: Con lo ocupado que has estado con el asunto de viajar al espacio pensé que no tendrías tiempo para ayudarme.

Axio: Siempre hay tiempo para ayudara a una amiga.

El humano activa su brazalete.

Axio: Max me escuchas.

Max: Lo escucho capitán.

Axio: Max enviá una docena de sondas a Sweet Apple Acres para la recolección de manzanas.

Max: Afirmativo capitán.

Axio: Debo decir que fue un plan ingenioso de tu parte Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: Se puede decir que viene de familia.

Axio deja a la potrilla en el suelo y dando un vistosa a los alrededores deja salir un suspiro.

Applejack: Cuando estés allá en las estrellas navegando, no olvides que tienes amigos esperándote en ponyville.

Axio: Es algo que jamas podría olvidar, cuídense chicas debo supervisar los últimos preparativos para el viaje.

Applejack: Cuídense todos ustedes y no se metan en problemas.

El humano se despide regalándoles una agradable sonrisa, al estar lejos de ellas no puede evitar realizar un comentario.

Axio: Me siento utilizado.

Un par de minutos después en la Sfaiter todos los ponys van de un lado al otro preparando todo para el despegue, algunos revisan los víveres y otros están supervisando los preparativos finales, en el puente de mando Axio hace su entrada, los ponys después de dar un saludo militar vuelven a los puestos asignados.

Axio: Reporte de situación.

Pony Terrestre Alfex: Las secciones de la uno a la trece reportan que todo esta en orden.

Pegaso Yanylt: Aun faltan algunos ponys por reportarse capitán.

Unicornio Anolf: Ingeniería reporta que el reactor esta a toda su capacidad, y las provisiones están aseguradas.

Axio: Todo va según el horario, ¿Alguien a visto a Lyra o a Trixie?:

Pegaso Yanylt: Según escuche Trixie esta en ponyville realizando algunas compras y Lyra dijo algo de despedirse de su amiga.

Axio: En cuanto estén abordo avísenme.

Todos los ponys presentes contestan al mismo tiempo, entendido.

EL humano decide darse un paseo por la Sfaiter, a medida que camina por los pasillos observa que algunos ponys están emocionados y otros impacientes, al llegar al hangar un grupo de ponys lo reciben con el clásico saludo militar de canterlot.

Axio: ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?.

Cupbloom: Todo en orden capitán, solo mirábamos los caza estela, realmente son máquinas impresionantes.

Axio: Son mas que máquinas, deben tratarlas con respeto.

Cupbloom: Disculpe capitán si de algún modo lo ofendí.

Axio: Para nada, solo te recuerdo que es mas que una maquina, debes tratarla como a un amigo y ella responderá de la misma manera.

Cupbloom: Lo tendré en cuenta capitán.

Axio: Solo llamame por mi nombre, dejemos las formalidades a un lado, después de todo seremos una enorme familia viviendo en esta nave de ahora en adelante .

Cupbloom: Como usted desee Axio.

Axio: Relajate un poco, no estamos en el ejercito.

Cupbloom: Es cierto que no estamos en el ejercito pero al viajar con usted es como estar en las fuerzas militares.

Axio: En ese sentido tienes razón, continúen con sus actividades chicos y chicas.

El humano después de dar algunas vueltas por el hangar, se disponía a regresar al puente de mando cuando de pronto su brazalete hace algunos sonidos electrónicos.

Pony Terrestre Alfex: Capitán le informo que Trixie ya esta abordo.

Axio: Gracias Alfex.

Pony Terrestre Alfex: Otra cosa mas, la princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna piden permiso para abordar.

Axio: Abre las puertas del hangar donde me encuentro.

Pony Terrestre Alfex: Entendido.

Las enormes puertas se abren dando paso al carruaje real siendo escoltado por la guardia real y los Shadow Bolts, al posarse en el suelo metálico todos los ponys se inclinan ante las monarcas.

Axio: Sean bienvenidas princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna.

Princesa Luna: Puedes dejar las formalidades sabes que puedes llamarme Luna simplemente.

Axio: Como gustes, ¿Por cierto, qué las trae por aquí?.

Princesa Celestia: Hemos venido a desearles buen viaje a todos vosotros.

Los ponys al escuchar a Celestia le dan una gran ovación.

Axio: Se que todo saldrá bien, eso espero.

Princesa Celestia: Se que estarán en buenos cascos.

Axio: Dirás Manos en mi caso.

Princesa Celestia: Disculparas, todavía no estoy acostumbrada a la presencia de un humano, en tu caso mas extraterrestre que humano.

El humano apenas se ríe por el comentario de Celestia.

Axio: Gracias por desearnos buena suerte, solo espero que los problemas no nos encuentren.

Princesa Luna: Exageras un poco, ¿Qué podría suceder estando a tu lado?.

Axio y Celestia se quedan mirando a luna por un momento recordando todos los sucesos que acontecieron en ecuestria.

Axio: Como dije solo espero no meterme en líos junto con la tripulación.

Princesa Luna: Hay otra razón por la que hemos venido.

Axio: ¿En qué podría serles de ayuda?.

Princesa Luna: En realidad es...

La alicornio al hacerse a un lado deja ver a cuatro pegasos con uniforme que el humano reconoce al instante.

Axio: Si son los Shadow Bolts, me da gusto verlos de nuevo.

Silver Rain: A mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo.

Axio: Estoy intrigado, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que Luna desea de ustedes?.

Silver Rain: En realidad venimos a pedirte formar parte de la tripulación.

Axio: Vamos, no sean tímidos, ¿Qué es?, pueden decírmelo sin problema.

Star Fire: La verdad es que deseamos ser parte de la tripulación.

Axio: Bromean, ¿cierto?.

Lightning Spirit: Hablamos muy en serio, deseamos ser parte de la tripulación.

Axio: Tengo entendido que ustedes son el grupo de Élite de Luna para responder ante posibles amenazas contra ecuestria y sus habitantes.

Rocket Storm: No te equivocas, somos de la Élite y ayudamos a mantener la paz.

Silver Rain: Pero los recientes sucesos nos han enseñado que no estamos preparados adecuadamente para defender ecuestria y siendo sinceros nos falta experiencia.

Rocket Storm: Si vamos contigo podremos pulir nuestras habilidades y ser mejores protectores para ecuestria.

Axio: ¿Y qué opina Luna respecto a la decisión que han tomado?.

Princesa Luna: No es fácil para mi tomar este tipo de decisiones pero ellos tienen razón, los Shadow Bolts no tienen el entrenamiento adecuado para enfrentar posibles amenazas de éste u otros mundos es por eso que tome la decisión de dejarlos ir contigo y los demás ponys, solo falta tu aprobación.

Axio: viéndolo de ese modo no tengo nada que refutar.

Silver Rain: ¿Eso significa que podemos unirnos a la tripulación?.

El humano dando un gran suspiro responde la pregunta del pegaso.

Axio: Si Luna los autoriza no veo problema alguno para que se unan a la tripulación.

Silver Rain: Estupendo, ¿Cuándo realizamos las pruebas de habilidades?.

Axio: Conociendo lo que son capaces de hacer yo diría que serán el equipo de fuerzas especiales para situaciones extremas.

Rocket Storm con sus cacos agita la mano del humano.

Rocket Storm: No se arrepentirá de esta decisión, daremos lo mejor de nosotros.

Axio: Solo veo un inconveniente en todo esto.

Luna y los Shadow Bolts dicen al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué inconveniente?, como si estuviesen sincronizados.

Axio: Tengo entendido que Star Fire es madre o me equivoco.

Star Fire: No te equivocas, tengo un hermoso portillo.

Axio: La pregunta es, ¿Si tu vienes con nosotros quién cuidara del pequeño?.

Princesa Celestia: Yo me haré cargo del pequeño, eso solucionara el problema.

Axio: Supongo que saben que este viaje durara un año, eso si no se presenta algo que nos retrase.

Star Fire: Lo se por eso le explique a mi hijo que estaría lejos de casa por un tiempo.

Axio: No se te ocurrió que el pequeño extrañaría a su madre por todo un año o mas dependiendo de las circunstancias.

Star Fire: Lo se muy bien y hable con mi pequeño explicándole la situación y porque debía hacer este viaje, me sorprendió mucho saber que me apoyaba en mi decisión y que su madre sería de los primeros ponys en ir al espacio, hasta me dijo que se sentía feliz por tener una madre tan genial.

Axio: Me rindo, veo que lo tienen todo cubierto.

Después de configurar algunos parámetros de su brazalete se lo quita de la muñeca y se lo entrega a Celestia.

Axio: Dale esto al hijo de Star Fire, lo configure para que pueda enlazarse con la antena que deje en canterlot en caso de que requieran de nuestra ayuda, así podrá estar en contacto con su madre.

Star Fire: Gracias Axio, te agradezco este detalle.

Axio: No hay de que, Shadow Bolt desde este momento estarán bajo mis ordenes, ¿entendido?.

Los Shadow Bolt responden entendido, al mismo tiempo.

Axio: Creo que todavía quedan habitaciones disponibles, pueden elegir la que gusten.

Silver Rain: Gracias Axio, Shadow Bolt vamos a buscar nuestras habitaciones.

Los pegasos abandonan el hangar por uno de los pasillos que conectan al interior de la nave.

Sorprendiendo un poco a todos se escucha por los altavoces de hangar Anolf.

Unicornio Anolf: Perdón capitán por usar los intercomunicadores, he intentado comunicarme pero Max me dice que no es posible contactarlo por el brazalete.

Axio: No tiene por que disculpase, hizo lo correcto, ¿algo para informar?.

Unicornio Anolf: Le informo que Lyra ya esta abordo capitán.

Axio: Perfecto, que todos se preparen para el despegue en cuanto llegue al puente de mando.

Unicornio Anolf: Entendido capitán.

Axio: Bueno, no siendo mas es momento de despedirnos.

Princesa Celestia: Buen viaje y que la fortuna los acompañe.

Princesa Luna: Buen viaje, los voy a extrañar mucho.

Luna se despide dándole un abrazo que podría derretir un tempano de hielo, los ponys presentes quedan atónitos, algunos sin poder dar crédito a lo que ven, el humano se sonroja con el cálido abrazo de luna haciendo que su corazón se agite a mil por hora, con mucho esfuerzo mantiene la compostura, después de despedirse del humano y los ponys las monarcas suben al carruaje real, antes de poder abandonar la nave, a lo lejos se ve a un pegaso acercarse a toda velocidad sin mostrar señales de querer frenar.

Rainbow Dash: CUIDADO, PONY ATERRIZANDO.

La pegaso de crin multicolor intenta aterrizar a un lado del humano pero con la velocidad que lleva sigue derecho estrellándose contra un grupo de ponys desprevenidos, el humano se aproxima a la pegaso para cerciorarse que no haya sufrido heridas serias.

Axio: Rainbow Dash, ¿Estas demente?, eso fue peligroso incluso para alguien tan arriesgada como tu.

Rainbow Dash: No pude evitarlo, calcule mal el punto de aterrizaje.

Axio: Se puede saber ¿Qué intentas hacer con tales maniobras tan riesgosas?.

Rainbow Dash: A si, se me olvidaba, Rainbow Dash reportándose para el servicio.

Axio: Creo que me perdí en alguna parte, ¿Dijiste presentarte para el servicio?.

Rainbow Dash: Si para viajar por el universo y tener las mas grandiosas aventuras llenas de peligros y emociones.

Axio: Pensé que había quedado claro que tu no podías venir.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Todo se encuentra en orden, Axio?.

Axio: Si hablamos de alguien lastimado o herido diría que solo algunos moretones, en cuanto a Rainbow Dash, dice que quiere venir en este viaje estelar.

Princesa Celestia: Twilight me contó acerca de tus intenciones de viajar al espacio, pensé que ese asunto estaba solucionado.

Rainbow Dash: Lo se, Lo se, por ser uno de los elementos de la armonía tengo que permanecer en ecuestria en caso de que algún problema se presente.

Princesa Luna: Si sabes esto porque insistes en ir con Axio.

Rainbow Dash: Estuve pensado por un buen rato y me dije, Rainbow en ponyville todo es paz y armonía, todo vuelve a ser tranquilo, seamos sinceras ya ha pasado un par de meses desde el último incidente donde yo no pude participar en esa emocionante aventura, todo ha estado muy tranquilo y yo tengo sed de aventura.

Princesa Celestia: Rainbow tu sabes que sin ti los elementos de la armonía no funcionaran.

Rainbow Dash: Por favor, solo quiero tener otra aventura y se que si me quedo en ponyville no tendré esa oportunidad.

Axio: No lo se, este viaje es arriesgado por donde se le mire y si te pasara algo yo sería el culpable de que ecuestria se quedara sin su mejor arma de defensa.

Princesa Celestia: En eso él tiene razón, tu eres muy importante para arriesgarte en este viaje.

Rainbow Dash: Por favor, se lo suplico, esta puede ser mi única oportunidad de experimentar algo diferente, la aventura esta en mis venas y me llama con desesperación.

Axio: Buen discurso.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Me dejaras ir con ustedes?.

Axio: Tendrás que hablar de eso con Celestia.

Princesa Celestia: Lo siento pero eres demasiado importante para dejarte ir.

Rainbow Dash: Por favor, si pliissss.

La pegaso haciendo cara de perrito regañado y ojos de ternura convence a la monarca del sol.

Princesa Celestia: Si en verdad deseas ir yo no podre retenerte, solo espero que sepas lo que haces.

Rainbow Dash: Gracias Princesa Celestia, es la mejor.

Princesa Celestia: Yo solo espero que nada pase en tu ausencia.

Axio: Veo que no hay forma de convencer a Rainbow Dash cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, lo bueno es que deje la antena de transmisión en caso de que necesiten de nuestra ayuda.

Princesa Celestia: Espero no tener que usarla.

Axio: Yo espero que esto no sea un error, Rainbow Dash ya que vendrás con nosotros ubica tus cosas en la habitación que mas te guste y que este disponible.

Rainbow Dash: Que emoción, que emoción, que emoción, que emoción... esta sera una gran aventura que contar fuera del rescate de Celine.

La pegaso se retira del hangar en busca de una habitación para instalarse.

Princesa Celestia: Ya no esta en mis cascos la protección de los ponys que te acompañaran, pongo mi confianza en que los protegerás.

Axio: Evitare los problemas, en lo posible.

Princesa Celestia: Hermana debemos irnos, nos esperan en canterlot.

Princesa Luna: De acuerdo hermana, Axio cuidate y buen viaje.

Axio: Gracias Luna, nos veremos en un año.

Las princesas suben al carruaje real y salen del hangar siendo escoltadas por la guardia real, después de algunos minutos caminando por los pasillos y revisando los detalles finales el humano hace acto de presencia en el puente de mando.

Max: Capitán en el puente.

Antes de levantarse para dar el saludo al capitán el humano los detiene.

Axio: Olvídense de los saludos militares, son algo molestos después de un tiempo, cuando entre solo sigan con sus actividades, ¿Entendido?.

Pony Terrestre Alfex: Entendido capitán.

Pegaso Yanylt: Queda muy claro capitán.

Unicornio Anolf: Pensé que tendríamos que hacer esto todos los días.

Axio: Las formalidades son buenas hasta cierto punto, ademas intento ser mas flexible con ustedes para que no haya estrés.

Unicornio Anolf: Le agradezco su comprensión capitán.

Axio: Eso es otra cosa que quiero evitar, solo llámenme por mi nombre.

Unicornio Anolf: Como desee Axio.

Axio: Ya que todo esta aclarado es momento de irnos, Max desconecta el piloto automático.

Max: Piloto automático desconectado, pasando a control manual.

Axio: Veamos que tanto entrenaron en el simulador, Max intercomunicador.

Max: Altavoces activados.

Axio: Atención les habla su capitán, prepárense para el despegue, veamos como se desenvuelven, Yanylt llevanos a espacio profundo.

Pegaso Yanylt: Como ordene.

Los ponys siguiendo el entrenamiento activan los motores estelares, la nave comienza a elevarse, antes de poder alcanzar una buena altura la nave se ladea a un lado haciendo que toda la tripulación quede estampillada en las paredes.

Axio: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?.

Pegaso Yanylt: No lo se, hicimos todo según el entrenamiento.

Unicornio Anolf: Estoy revisando todos los sistemas de la nave.

Axio: ¿A alguno de ustedes se le ocurrió activar el sistema de gravedad?.

Pony Terrestre Alfex: Disculpen fue mi error.

El pony accediendo a las rutinas de la nave activa el generador de gravedad haciendo que los ponys que están en las paredes caigan al suelo.

Axio: Bueno ponys solo falta que estabilicen la nave.

Pegaso Yanylt: Creo que encontré el fallo, uno de los motores esta descompensado, tiene demasiada energía acumulada.

Axio: Desvié la energía al reactor secundario eso deberá bastar.

La nave se estabiliza y continua su acenso con dirección al firmamento.

Axio: Necesitan de mucha mas practica, realizaremos las demás pruebas en el espacio, por lo menos sera mas seguro que estar cerca de un planeta en donde podamos terminar estrellándonos, Yanylt impulsores al máximo.

La nave activa los motores Warp perdiéndose en el cielo a gran velocidad dejando una enorme estela a su paso, desde el carruaje las monarcas ven como la nave desaparece en el firmamento, Celestia nota que su hermana muestra algo de tristeza.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Qué es lo que te aqueja querida hermana?.

Princesa Luna: Me hubiera encantado poder acompañarlos, pero mis deberes reales no me lo permiten.

Princesa Celestia: Si hubiese sabido que querías ir hubiera encontrado la forma para que estuvieras con ellos.

Princesa Luna: Eso ya no tiene importancia, en estos momentos ecuestria es nuestra responsabilidad y debemos protegerla.

* * *

Si tiene algún comentario que aportar o algún consejo siempre serán bienvenidos espero que les haya gustado hasta la próxima


	2. Primer contacto

Primer contacto

Muy lejos de casa en la galaxia alfa Zety un enorme portal se materializa dando paso a una enorme nave de batalla de color plateado brillante acompañada de enormes llamaradas que se disipan en el espacio.

Axio: Por poco hacen que mi corazón se salga del pecho, cuando les dije que viajáramos a través de las estrellas, me refería a navegar por el espacio no a atravesar una de ellas.

Yanylt: Discúlpeme Axio, entendí que quería atravesar la estrella.

Axio: La próxima ves que no entiendas una orden, preguntame primero.

Pegaso Yanylt: No lo volveré hacer.

Axio: Veamos que tanto aprendieron, ¿Anolf dame un informe de nuestra ubicación?.

Unicornio Anolf: Veamos, según los instrumentos de navegación estamos en la galaxia alfa Zety.

Axio: ¿Algún planeta cercano?.

Unicornio Anolf: Nada a la vista.

Axio: Ya que estamos en un área fuera de peligro es momento de realizar algunos ejercicios.

Antes de que el humano pueda decidir por donde empezar el entrenamiento en una de las consolas se escucha un sonido electrónico de aviso.

Pony Terrestre Alfex: Capitán, estoy recibiendo una señal.

Axio: Veamos de que se trata.

El pony activando algunos comandos holográficos intercepta la señal.

Voz Desconocida: A todas las naves que puedan ayudarnos, necesitamos ayuda, nos están atacando naves desconocidas, no soportaremos mucho tiempo, esta es la nave Iteron de transporte público pidiendo ayuda, por favor que alguien responda, necesitamos ayuda.

Pony Terrestre Alfex: ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes capitán?.

Axio: ya te dije que me no me digas capitán.

Pony Terrestre Alfex: Disculpe capitán, digo Axio.

Pegaso Yanylt: No podemos dejarlos a merced de esos maleantes.

Axio: No lo se, a ustedes les falta experiencia en este tipo de situaciones.

Lyra: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero Yanylt tiene razón, no podemos dejarlos a su suerte.

Axio: Anolf ¿Hay alguna nave que haya respondido al llamado de auxilio de la Iteron?

Unicornio Anolf: Ninguna nave a respondido al llamado de auxilio.

Axio: Esto es lo que me temía, Yanylt activa los parlantes a nivel general.

Pegaso Yanylt: Hecho.

Axio: Atención esto no es un simulacro, a sus puestos de batalla, repito esto no es un simulacro a sus puestos de batalla, que todos los ponys se preparen para luchar.

Lyra: Espero que esto no se convierta en desastre.

Axio: Opino lo mismo, Yanylt activa el portal.

Pegaso Yanylt: Estamos en camino.

Frente a la nave plateada se materializa un vórtice de energía para después desaparecer la Sfaiter en su interior a unos cuantos años luz, la nave Iteron intenta escapar de aquellas naves que la persiguen, por desgracia uno de los misiles de trionet alcanza uno de los motores estelares haciendo que la nave ya no se pueda mover mas, una de las naves atacantes se acopla a la bahía de carga de la Iteron permitiendo el acceso al interior de la nave, en el puente de mando intentan por todos los medios que alguien responda el llamado de auxilio.

Capitán Dolpek: alguna respuesta a nuestro mensaje.

Maestre Filop: Negativo capitán, estoy transmitiendo por todos los canales, pero nadie responde.

Maestre Glevin: Capitán detecto intrusos en la bahía de carga.

Capitán Dolpek: Esto va de mal en peor, no podremos resistir mucho tiempo, Señor Glevin arme a todo el personal, tenemos que proteger a los pasajeros.

Maestre Filop: Entendido capitán.

Maestre Filop: Capitán detecto una distorsión espacial a estribor.

Capitán Dolpek: ¿Una distorsión espacial?, lo que nos faltaba un agujero negro, esto ya no puede empeorar mas.

Maestre Filop: Espere capitán detecto algo.

Al lado de la nave Iteron un portal aparece y de el emerge abrúptamente la Sfaiter con su color plateado brillante característico.

Pegaso Yanylt: Detecto tres naves que se aproximan a nosotros y una esta pegada a la Iteron.

Unicornio Anolf: Nos atacan Axio, ¿Qué debemos hacer?.

Axio: Alfex active todas las torretas y suban los escudos, nos encargaremos primero de esas tres naves.

El unicornio nervioso por la situación busca en la consola los comandos de activación de las armas defensivas.

Unicornio Anolf: ¿Dónde esta el control de las torretas?.

Axio: Calma, respira profundo, lección uno mantén la calma.

Pegaso Yanylt: No es momento de calma, nos están disparando.

Axio: Lo se, pero el mayor enemigo que uno puede tener en estos momentos es la desesperación, traten de recordar el entrenamiento en el simulador.

El unicornio respira profundo y aclara su mente.

Unicornio Anolf: Espera, ya recuerdo, es este.

Los escudos de la nave son activados justo en el momento en que varios misiles están por impactar en el casco de la nave, al chocar con los escudo la explosión sacude un poco la Sfaiter.

Unicornio Anolf: Escudos activados.

Axio: Buen trabajo Anolf, ves que sí se puede.

El unicornio apenas si sonríe con algo de nerviosismo.

Axio: Lyra, ¿Podrías acabar con esas molestias?.

Lyra: Sera un placer.

Lyra tomando control de las armas secundarias dispara contra las naves hostiles, las naves sin identificar logran evadir los disparos de la Sfaiter, una de las naves suelta varias capsulas en dirección a la nave plateada, al estar cerca de la nave plateada estas detonan formando llamaradas de plasma que la rodean.

Capitán Urgon: Mala suerte, eso pasa por querer ser héroes, creo que exageramos un poco con las cargas solares.

Gabok: Capitán detecto una poderosa señal frente a nosotros.

Capitán Urgon: Imposible, nada puede sobrevivir a eso.

De la nube incandescente de plasma sale despedido un rayo de energía que disipa el plasma ardiente dejando ver la nave plateada sin un solo rasguño, no se puede decir lo mismo de una de las naves atacantes que fue alcanzada por el rayo de energía destrozándola.

Capitán Urgon: ¿Qué rayos fue eso?.

Gabok: Parece que fue un rayo de neutrones súper concentrados capitán.

Capitán Urgon: Ninguna nave de la federación tiene tanto poder de destrucción, ¿Quién rayos son ellos?.

Gabok: Nuestro escáner no logra identificar esa nave.

Capitán Urgon: Nadie me pone en ridículo, avisale a la Denian que dispare todo lo que tengan, acabaremos con esos entrometidos.

Las dos naves disparan torpedos, misiles, capsulas solares y descargan sus armas de energía sobre aquella nave plateada, para su sorpresa los ataques son detenidos por un enorme circulo mágico con símbolos rúnicos.

Capitán Urgon: Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿Qué carajos es eso?.

Antes de poder seguir formulando preguntas el enorme circulo mágico cambia de colores para después disparar un rayo de magia muy potente que desintegra a una de las naves y de la otra apenas si queda la mitad flotando en el espacio echando chispas con algunas explosiones.

Axio: Eso es nuevo, Max ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?.

Max: Le informo capitán que esa función de batalla no esta contemplada en mis funciones.

Axio: Si tu no fuiste, entonces ¿Quién es el responsable?.

Frente al humano aparece una pantalla holográfica.

Trixie: ¿Qué te pareció mi nuevo conjuro?.

Axio: Espera, tu fuiste la que realizo ese ataque, me dejas frio, ¿Desde cuándo tienes esa capacidad?.

Trixie: Desde que he estado entrenando con los nuevos reclutas, uno de ellos por accidente ejecuto aquel conjuro que presenciaste y como buena maga que soy me dedique a aprender el conjuro incluyendo a los demás unicornios, combinando nuestros poderes mágicos con tu tecnología pudimos crear ese enorme conjuro.

Axio: Esto si que me deja sin palabras, buen trabajo y también para tu equipo.

Trixie: Viniendo de ti, es todo un honor.

Los unicornios que están detrás y a los lados de Trixie agitan sus patas saludando con gran satisfacción.

Lyra: Las tres naves fueron neutralizadas, ¿Qué hacemos con la que esta pegada a la Iteron?.

Axio: Cirugía de precisión, ¿Te dice algo?.

Lyra: Entendido, Anolf baja la potencia de las armas a un cincuenta por ciento, Max puedes intervenir en aquella nave desconocida y separarla de la Iteron.

Max: Afirmativo, puedo acceder a sus sistemas primarios.

Lyra: Hazlo.

Max: Iniciando infiltración a los sistemas enemigos.

Max usando sus programas de ciber guerra no tarda mucho en apoderarse de los sistemas de la nave atacante, las amarras magnéticas que sujetan la nave a la Iteron son desactivadas y las puertas de la bahía de carga son cerradas, no ocurre lo mismo con la nave desconocida, al desprenderse de la Iteron la puertas no son cerradas provocando que el oxígeno sea expulsado de la nave junto con algunos miembros de la tripulación, para rematar las armas de la Sfaiter despedazan la nave con cientos de disparos de plasma haciéndola desaparecer en un gran estallido.

Lyra: El último enemigo esta destruido.

Axio: Yanylt dile a los Shadow Bolts que estén listos nos encontraremos en el Tele Transportador.

Pegaso Yanylt: Les informare.

Axio: Vamos Lyra tenemos trabajo que hacer, Yanylt estas al mando mientras regreso.

Lyra: Un poco de adrenalina para comenzar el día.

Al cabo de algunos minutos Axio y Lyra llegan al Tele Transportador, al entrar en el cuarto se encuentran con los Shadow Bolts y un Grupo de ponys con armaduras de batalla y armados hasta los dientes.

Axio: ¿Me perdí de alguna reunión o alguien decidió hacer una fiesta y no me invitaron?.

Unicornio Cupbloom: Señor estamos listos para ayudar.

Axio: Creo haber dicho que necesitaba a los Shadow Bolts, no recuerdo haberlos llamado a ustedes.

Pegaso Linzit: Señor, hemos entrenado hasta el cansancio y queremos de mostrar que somos capaces de realizar este trabajo, solo le pedimos una oportunidad.

Silver Rain: Se que no soy el indicado para dar consejos pero no sabemos cuantos maleantes haya abordo de la Iteron, seria bueno contar con apoyo.

Star Fire: EL tiene razón, necesitaremos de toda la ayuda para salvar a los pasajeros.

EL humano apenas si se soba la frente en señal de porque me pasa esto a mi.

Unicornio Cupbloom: Déjenos ayudarle y podrá ver el fruto de nuestro entrenamiento.

Después de meditarlo por algunos minutos toma una sabia decisión.

Axio: Silver Rain tiene razón, no sabemos cuantos enemigos hay abordo de la Iteron... ustedes ganan pero con una condición, Cada Shadow Bolts formara un equipo y mantendrán comunicación constante con la Sfaiter, en caso de necesitar ayuda pídanla no se hagan los héroes, ¿entendido?.

Todos los ponis responden entendido al mismo tiempo.

Axio: Acabemos con esto.

Antes de poder entrar al Tele Transportador Rainbow Dash entra en el cuarto cabalgando muy de prisa, apenas si frena a escasos centímetros de uno de los Shadow Bolts.

Rainbow Dash: No se olviden de mi, estoy lista para la acción.

Axio: Ni me molestare en preguntar, Max Tele Transportanos.

El grupo de Ponys junto con los dos humanos desaparece en un destello de luz, en una sección de cargamento de la nave de la Iteron es materializado el grupo de rescate.

Axio: Ya saben que hacer, en marcha, Rainbow Dash tu vendrás con nosotros.

Rainbow Dash: Prepárense rufianes, Rainbow Dash les dará una lección.

Los cinco grupos toman diferentes direcciones, mientras tanto en la sección de equipaje, varios mercenarios ignorando lo que se les viene encima, siguen en búsqueda de su objetivo.

Mercenario Uno: ¿Encontraron algo?.

Mercenario Dos: Negativo, esta sección esta limpia.

Mercenario Uno: Debemos darnos prisa, tiene que estar en alguna parte de esta chatarra ambulante.

De pronto se escucha un sonido fuerte y uno de los mercenarios desaparece entre las sombras.

Mercenario Uno: ¿Qué fue eso?.

Mercenario Dos: No lo se, creo que vino de por allí.

Antes de poder investigar que produjo ese ruido los mercenarios son sorprendidos por varios ponys terrestres que los golpean en el estómago sacándoles el aire, antes de que varios de ellos pudieran disparar sus armas son arrebatadas por los unicornios usando su magia.

Uno de los mercenarios logra recuperarse del golpe y al ver quien es el que los ataca queda sorprendido al ver la naturaleza de su enemigo.

Mercenario Uno: Un caballo, todo mi equipo reducido por caballos.

Unicornio Cupbloom: Para tu información, somos ponys y segundo, que tengas dulces sueños en prisión.

El unicornio dándole un golpe en la nuca deja fuera de combate al mercenario.

Star Fire: Eso fue muy sencillo.

Unicornio Cupbloom: Demasiado fácil para mi gusto.

Pegaso Magdur: Tal ves fue sencillo porque están concentrando sus esfuerzos en buscar algo.

Unicornio Cupbloom: Continuemos, pronto descubriremos que es lo que buscan.

En una de las esquinas en una pila de equipaje uno de los mercenarios que no ha sido descubierto apunta su arma a la cabeza del pegaso, antes de poder disparar el mercenario sale despedido por los aires aterrizando al frente del pegaso.

Pegaso Fansitam: Deberían tener mas cuidado, este sujeto por poco los convierte en parte de la decoración funeraria.

Cupbloom: Es por eso que tu nos cubres los flancos.

Pegaso Fansitam: ¿Qué hacemos con este humano?.

Unicornio Cupbloom: Creo que acompañara a su amigo en el mundo de los sueños.

Antes de poder recuperarse del golpe el unicornio golpea al humano en la nuca dejándolo fuera de combate, en otra sección de la nave Rocket Storm liderando al segundo grupo de rescate van por los pasillos en busca de los mercenarios, al voltear por una de las intersecciones se tropiezan con otro grupo de mercenarios que al verlos comienzan a disparar, los ponys logran esquivar los disparos exceptuando uno que se queda en el pasillo evadiendo los proyectiles de energía, el pony terrestre mueve su cuerpo con tal agilidad que pareciera estar bailando al ritmo del compás de las armas que disparan.

Rocket Storm: ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo?.

Pegaso Litneet: No te preocupes por el, esa es su forma de enfrentar al enemigo.

Rocket Storm: No podemos dejarlo ahí, tenemos que ayudarle.

Pegaso Litneet: Tu solo observa, esto te asombrara.

El Pony terrestre sigue evadiendo disparos mientras que los mercenarios siguen sin poder dar crédito a lo que ven, el pony aprovechando que el enemigo esta confundido activa las armas de su armadura de batalla, en un colosal despliegue de movimientos el pony con precisión acaba con todos los enemigos, precedido del silencio.

Rocket Storm: No escucho nada.

Pegaso Litneet: Efdrell todavía estas en una pieza.

Pony Terrestre Efdrell: Que pregunta es esa, por supuesto que estoy entero.

El Shadow Bolt al ver el desastre que dejo el pony terrestre queda un tanto sorprendido.

Rocket Storm: ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento fue el que recibiste?.

Pony Terrestre Efdrell: Lo normal, como todos los demás.

Rocket Storm: Yo no llamaría a esto normal.

Pegaso Litneet: Debiste verlo en el simulador, el solo acabo con todo un ejercito mientras que los demás nos limitamos a evadir los disparos o escapar del enemigo.

Rocket Storm: Tu definitivamente debiste ser uno de los Shadow Bolt.

Pony Terrestre Efdrell: Gracias por el cumplido, mis amigos me decían que mis movimientos nunca me servirían de nada en la vida.

Rocket Storm: Pues se equivocaron, sigamos, todavía nos queda mucho por revisar.

Mientras tanto el tercer grupo liderado por Silver Rain está por llegar a la sección de pasajeros, antes de irrumpir en el área escuchan los gritos de pánico de los pasajeros, El pony teniendo cuidado de no ser detectado da un rápido vistazo.

Unicornio Violeta: ¿Viste algo?.

Silver Rain: Hay como unos veinte sujetos revisando a los pasajeros.

Pegaso Olmind: No podemos enfrentarnos a ellos con todos esos rehenes, ¿Qué vamos hacer?.

Silver Rain: Atacar directamente no es una opción, debemos emplear el factor sorpresa.

Pegaso Olmind: ¿Alguna idea?.

EL pegaso se quita la armadura dejándola a un lado de la entrada.

Silver Rain: Tu y tu, preparence los demás pegasos vayan por los ductos de ventilación, los unicornios se encargaran de desarmar a los agresores, en cuanto de la señal los golpearemos con todo lo que tengamos, los pegasos se encargaran de los rezagados, entendido.

Los demás ponys contestan entendido.

De regreso con los mercenarios, estos están revisando a los pasajeros cuando uno de ellos ve al pegaso ingresar a la sección de pasajeros.

Mercenario veintidós: ¿Qué es esto?, ahora permiten viajar a las mascotas.

Jefe mercenario: ¿Qué sucede?.

Mercenario Veintidós: Nada, al parecer alguien trajo un animal a bordo.

Jefe mercenario: Que raro, es la primera vez que veo algo como esto.

Mercenario Veintidós: ¿Sabes que animal es ese?.

Jefe mercenario: Me parece que es un caballo, oye Nilfon ¿Sabes qué es este animal?.

Mercenario Nilfon: Ni idea, espera, creo que Dalton lo sabe.

Poco a poco algunos mercenarios se reúnen al rededor del pegaso, para mas curiosidad de los presentes Silver Rain extiende sus alas dejando a todos impresionados.

Mercenario Calnion: Definitivamente no es un caballo, solo mírenlo, que caballo tiene alas.

Jefe Mercenario: Tal ves sea alguna especie exótica de algún mundo, pagarían bien por él en el mercado negro.

Silver Rain al ver que los demás pegasos están en posición hace su jugada, en solo unos segundos como el rayo el pony golpea a los mercenarios lanzándolos por los aires, al dar la señal los pegasos en los ductos de ventilación se abalanzan sobre los mercenarios evitando darles la oportunidad de actuar, los unicornios irrumpen en el área de pasajeros y usando su magia desarman a los mercenarios que quedan en pie, Silver Rain se aproxima al jefe de los mercenarios y sujetándolo con sus cascos delanteros le murmura unas palabras.

Silver Rain: Para que lo sepas, soy un pegaso de la raza pony, tarado, que no se te olvide.

El pegaso reuniendo todas sus fuerzas golpea al mercenario en la quijada enviándolo a un carrito de servicio, y terminando en la sección de bocadillos.

Silver Rain: Ponys aten a estos maleantes los demás revisen que los pasajeros estén bien.

Los ponys dando un saludo militar se dispersan siguiendo las ordenes del Shadow Bolt.

En otra parte de la nave se esta llevando un enfrentamiento entre los mercenarios y la tripulación de la Iteron, Axio, Lyra y Rainbow Dash están por las cercanías.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Escucharon esos sonidos?.

Axio: Son disparos, y proviene del área de cubierta.

Rainbow Dash: No perdamos tiempo vamos al rescate.

Axio: Espera un momento, no seas impulsiva, primero debemos saber cuantos enemigos son y cual es la situación.

Rainbow Dash: Me párese aburrido tu método.

Axio: ¿Aún cuando puedan haber vidas en peligro?.

Rainbow Dash: viéndolo desde esa perspectiva no discutiré eso.

El humano usando su brazalete accede a las cámaras de vigilancia determinando el nivel de peligro.

Axio: En total son treinta bandidos, por lo que puedo ver, están muy interesados en llegar al área de primera clase.

Lyra: ¿Los rodearemos?.

Rainbow Dash: Déjenmelos a mi, yo puedo con todos ellos.

Axio: Lyra encargate del grupo de la derecha, yo me encargare de los de la izquierda y los del medio son todos tuyos.

Rainbow Dash: Esto sera extremo.

Axio: Adelante.

La pegaso es la primera en salir volando directo al grupo de mercenarios que intentan pasar a los tripulantes que dan lo mejor de si para resguardar la seguridad de los pasajeros preferénciales, antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que pasa Rainbow golpea a los dos primeros mercenarios estrellándolos contra el suelo, los otros intentan responder con disparos pero la pegaso es muy veloz para ellos, mientras intentan derribar a la pegaso, Lyra sorprende al otro grupo de mercenarios, usando su magia desprende parte de las paredes metálicas y envuelve a los mercenarios como regalos de navidad.

Por otro lado Axio usando su súper velocidad golpea sin misericordia al otro grupo de mercenarios despedazando sus trajes y decorando el techo, el suelo y las paredes con los cuerpos de aquellos desafortunados, volviendo con Rainbow Dash, esta se ríe de lo lentos que son los mercenarios, sus pobres intentos por detener a la pegaso solo hace que se emocione mucho mas de lo que esta realizando acrobacias casi imposibles para un pegaso, con poco espacio y alta velocidad Rainbow Dash logra generan una Rain plosión sónica en medio de los mercenarios haciendo que estos queden estampillados en las paredes.

Rainbow Dash: Eso fue todo, vamos levántense, tengo mas para enseñarles.

Axio: No creo que puedan levantarse después de eso Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: Que decepción, esperaba un poco mas de resistencia.

Lyra: Sera la próxima, por el momento debemos asegurarnos que no quedan mas bandidos.

Axio: No creo que sean bandidos, por las vestimentas y las armas que portan yo diría que son mercenarios.

Rainbow Dash: Si son mercenarios supondrían un mayor reto a la hora de enfrentarlos.

Axio: No lo subestimes, tuvimos suerte porque no nos esperaban.

Rainbow Dash: Yo diría que fue mi genialidad que los dejo besando el suelo.

Uno de los tripulantes se acerca al inusual grupo de rescate.

Técnico Relmit: Disculpen, ¿Podrían decirme quiénes son ustedes?.

Lyra: Somos los que salvamos tu día.

Rainbow Dash: Vamos a buscar mas mercenarios, tengo ganas de un poco mas de acción.

La pegaso se aleja del lugar volando por los pasillos de la nave.

Axio: Ahí vamos, sera mejor alcanzar a Rainbow antes de que ocasione un desastre.

Lyra: Te sigo.

Mientras Axio y Lyra siguen a Rainbow Dash en el puente de mando los mercenarios están intentando forzar la entrada, el capitán junto con algunos miembros de la tripulación se preparan para enfrentar al enemigo cuando del otro lado de la puerta se escuchan disparos seguido de fuertes sonidos estremeciendo la puerta de metal seguido de algunas voces de desesperación, después de algunos minutos de intensa batalla todo quedo en calma, el capitán por un momento no supo que hacer al no saber que había ocurrido al otro lado de la puerta, la apacible calma desaparece al notar que las puertas vuelven a ser forzadas con la diferencia de que una extraña energía las envuelve, al moverse a un lado las gruesas puertas metálicas dejan ver a un grupo de unicornios con armadura.

Unicornio Landy Nill: ¿Todos se encuentran bien?.

El capitán un poco sorprendido por la apariencia de sus benefactores con cautela se apróxima a uno de ellos

Capitán Dolpek: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.

Unicornio Landy Nill: Soy Landy Nill de operaciones de rescate, dígame todos se encuentran bien.

Capitán Dolpek: Por suerte no hay nadie herido, solo un poco asustados por lo que esta pasando.

Se escuchan algunos sonidos electrónicos provenientes de la armadura del unicornio.

Lightning Spirit: hemos terminado de despejar las cubiertas inferiores, ¿Cómo van ustedes?.

Unicornio Landy Nill: El puente de mando esta asegurado, el enemigo ha sido reducido.

Lightning Spirit: Excelente trabajo, reúnete con los demás en la bahía de carga.

Unicornio Landy Nill: estamos en camino... Compañeros debemos reunirnos con los demás en la bahía de carga.

Capitán Dolpek: Esperen, ¿No me a dicho quienes son ustedes?.

Unicornio Landy Nill: Como diría el capitán, somos viajeros que pasábamos por aquí, disculpen debo retirarme.

El unicornio seguido de los demás ponys se alejan del puente de mando dejando aun mas intrigado al Capitán Dolpek.

AL cabo de un par de horas los ponys junto con los dos humanos se encuentran reunidos en la bahía de carga.

Lightning Spirit: hemos terminado de revisar las demás áreas.

Star Fire: Nosotros también terminamos de revisar las áreas de ingeniería y comunicaciones.

Silver Rain: Los pasajeros están a salvo, no hubo bajas.

Rocket Storm: Lo mismo digo.

Axio: Me alegro que todo haya salido bien y los felicito por haber manejado esta situación como profesionales.

Cupbloom: Fue un buen trabajo para comenzar el día, sin mencionar que cierta pony casi nos fríe en en la estrella mas lejana.

Lyra: Fuera de ese detalle, lo hicieron muy bien, buen trabajo ponys.

Los ponys dan golpes en el suelo con sus casco en señal de alegría por el cumplido de Lyra.

Axio: No siendo mas es momento de volver a la Sfaiter.

Antes de poder abandonar la bahía de carga el Capitán Dolpek junto con algunos de sus tripulantes se reúnen con aquel grupo sin igual.

Capitán Dolpek: Soy el capitán Dolpek en nombre de la compañía les doy las gracias por ayudarnos.

Axio: No fue nada, para la próxima traigan escolta.

Capitán Dolpek: Se lo haré saber al jefe en cuanto vuelva.

Axio: Es momento de partir.

Capitán Dolpek: Esperen un momento, disculparan las molestias pero requerimos una ves mas de su ayuda.

Lyra: Si es por los demás mercenarios ya nos encargamos de ellos.

Capitán Dolpek: No es eso, cuando estábamos huyendo de los forajidos el motor principal fue afectado y no tenemos forma de repararlo, les agradecería si pudieran remolcarnos hasta el planeta Lanilt.

Axio: Haré algo mejor que eso.

Activando algunos comandos en su brazalete activa el comunicador.

Axio: Yanylt responde.

Pegaso Yanylt: Te escucho claro y fuerte.

Axio: Yanylt enviá a los ingenieros para realizar reparaciones en el motor principal de la Iteron, de paso veremos como se desenvuelven.

Pegaso Yanylt: Los enviare de inmediato.

Capitán Dolpek: Le agradezco por su ayuda, por cierto quienes son ustedes.

Axio: Puede llamarnos viajeros de millas frecuentes.

Capitán Dolpek: Les agradezco por su ayuda a usted y su tripulación.

Axio: De nada, solo una cosa mas.

Capitán Dolpek: ¿En qué puedo ser de ayuda?.

Axio: Mientras los ingenieros reparan el motor, le agradecería que no los interrumpieran.

Capitán Dolpek: Me encargare que no sean molestados.

Axio: No lo digo por su tripulación, lo digo por sus pasajeros.

Capitán Dolpek: Entiendo les diré a los chicos que restrinjan el área de maquinaria.

Axio: Se lo agradezco capitán, Equipo de vuelta a la Sfaiter se han ganado un rico postre.

Algunos ponys saltan de alegría pensando en el delicioso postre que les espera, a medida que las horas pasan los unicornios van reparando el motor estelar, las azafatas mantienen a los pasajeros en el área de recepción mientras se terminan de realizar las reparaciones, no falta algún curioso que quiera ir a fisgonear lo que hacen aquellas criaturas de cuentos de hadas, por suerte los tripulantes ayudan a mantener el orden evitando distracciones molestas al grupo de ponys ingenieros, aunque no falta uno que otro empleado que se aproxime a uno de los ponys para verlo mas de cerca.

Después de casi doce horas reparando el motor estelar la Iteron se encuentra lista para proseguir su viaje.

Ubicación puente de mando de la Sfaiter.

Pony Terrestre Alfex: Axio recibo una transmisión del equipo de ingenieros, dicen que ya terminaron las reparaciones del motor estelar.

Axio: Enviá un transporte para que los recoja, en cuanto estén abordo partiremos.

Pony Terrestre Alfex: Entendido.

Al cabo de unos minutos la nave de trasporte entra en el hangar con los ponys ingenieros.

Pony Terrestre Alfex: Los ingenieros ya están abordo.

Pegaso Yanylt: Estoy recibiendo una transmisión de la Iteron.

Axio: Activa la pantalla holografía.

Pegaso Yanylt: Estoy en eso.

Frente al humano aparece una pantalla holográfica.

Capitán Dolpek: La compañía esta en deuda con ustedes, si viene con nosotros me encargare que sean debidamente recompensados.

Axio: Déjelo así, ademas no hacemos esto por recompensas.

Capitán Dolpek: De todas maneras si alguna ves pasan por el sistema Glanduy cuarto planeta siempre serán bien venidos.

Axio: Tal ves algún día los visite, por el momento aquí nos despedimos.

Capitán Dolpek: Buen viaje a usted y su tripulación y que los mares cósmicos les sean favorables.

Axio: Lo mismo.

Al terminar de despedirse la comunicación es cortada y la Iteron entra a velocidad Warp desapareciendo de los escáneres de la Sfaiter.

Axio: Es momento que que sigamos nuestro camino, fija coordenadas al cúmulo de las deleyas.

Pegaso Yanylt: Fijando rumbo a al cúmulo de las deleyas.

La nave plateada habré un portal desapareciendo en su interior.

Axio: Fue un buen inicio para todos ustedes los felicito.

Pony Terrestre Alfex: Gracias.

Pegaso Yanylt: AL principio me sentía nerviosa pero después sentí que podía con el trabajo.

Unicornio Anolf: A mi me sucedió lo mismo, con la diferencia que yo casi me congelo.

Axio: A medida que viajemos por el espacio irán adquiriendo experiencia y de paso podrán tener sus propias historias que contar.

Axio al mirar a Lyra nota un poco de inquietud en su rostro.

Axio: Lyra, ¿Sucede algo?.

Lyra: No dejo de pensar que era lo que querían esos mercenarios.

Axio: No eres la única que se pregunta eso, sea lo que sea evitamos que se lo llevaran.

Lyra: Creo que debimos escoltarlos hasta su destino.

Axio: Algo me dice que ellos estarán bien, no te preocupes, ademas nos encargamos de los mercenarios.

Lyra: Eso espero.

Axio: Que te parece si te invito una malteada, yo la preparo.

El rostro de Lyra se ilumina reflejando una inmensa alegría.

Lyra: Es la primera ves que me invitas a tomar algo y preparado por ti.

Axio: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, no te parece.

Lyra: Aceptare encantada tu invitación.

Axio: Entonces vamos, Anolf quedas al mando y no estrellen la nave por favor.

Unicornio Anolf: Tendremos cuidado.

Axio y Lyra salen del puente de mando dirigiéndose a la cocina, a mitad de camino y en medio de una conversación placentera son interrumpidos por Trixie que esta acompañada por dos pegasos que visten trajes de seguridad.

Trixie: Disculpa por interrumpir tus actividades pero se requiere de tu presencia en el hangar diez.

Axio: Noto un ligero tono de preocupación en tu voz, ¿pasa algo?.

Trixie: Como decirlo... Hummm, que te lo diga Lanzell.

Trixie usando su magia levita al pony terrestre dejándolo frente al humano.

Pony terrestre Lanzell: Hola capitán.

Axio: Hola, ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que me quieres decir?.

Pony terrestre Lanzell: Veras, como decirlo.

Axio: Solo dilo.

Pony terrestre Lanzell: Encontramos algo inusual en la nave de transporte y pensamos que debía ser informado de ello.

Axio: ¿Debo preocuparme?.

Pegaso Cooldin: Yo diría que mucho.

EL humano presintiendo que algo ocurre se da prisa en llegar al hangar Diez, al entrar en el enorme recito observa como un grupos de ponys están en formación al rededor de la nave de transporte donde fueron transportados los ponys ingenieros.

Axio: ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?.

Unicornio Relld: Hace como unos cinco minutos detectamos algo anormal en la nave de transporte, dos ponys fueron a investigar y no han regresado, sospechamos que hay alguien abordo.

Lyra: ¿Están seguros que no es alguna broma de sus compañeros?.

Unicornio Relld: Le aseguro que no es broma, nos tomamos nuestro trabajo muy enserio.

Axio: Relld cubra mis espaldas voy a entrar.

El humano con precaución entra en la nave, al acercase a revisar unos contenedores ve a los dos ponys inconscientes, de pronto escucha unos ruidos detrás de él, al darse la vuelta apenas si esquiva una varilla que rosa su mejilla, antes de que el agresor pudiera volver a atacar es inmovilizado con magia por el unicornio que lo toma desprevenido, al mirar detenidamente de quien se trata observan que es una chica humana con orejas y una cola de zorro de color azul degrade, porta vestimentas reales.

Axio: ¿Quién eres y como llegaste aquí?.

La desconocida se limita a guardar silencio.

Axio: Veo que no hablaras, como eres una polizonte te dejare en el planeta civilizado mas cercano.

Lynet: No por favor, le pido que no haga eso.

Axio: Si no quieres que te deje en la estación mas cercana sera mejor que me digas quién eres y como lograste entrar en mi nave.

Lynet: Me llamo Lynet.

Axio: Bueno Lynet, ya que sabemos como te llamas dime porque abordaste mi nave.

Lynet: Solo quiero estar a salvo, por favor necesito ayuda.

Lyra: Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero esos mercenarios te estaban buscando, cierto.

Lynet; Es cierto ellos me buscaban.

Axio: Presiento que los problemas han llegado en paquete triple.

* * *

Cualquier comentario que deseen aportar es bienvenido, si desean aportar algo pueden enviarme sus ideas Gracias por Leer y hasta el próximo capitulo de antemano agradezco los comentarios aportados muchas gracias.


	3. Pony maximo poder

Pony máximo poder

Han pasado tres semanas desde que la Sfaiter regreso al espacio, en ponyville todo es tranquilo y acogedor, En la biblioteca Twilight esta preparando algunos bocadillos para el camping que realizará por la tarde con sus amigas.

Twilight Sparkle: Light Moon ¿Ya empacaste los manteles?.

Light Moon: Ya los empaque en mis alforjas.

Twilight Sparkle: Spike no olvides los libros que te dije hace rato.

Spike: No se me han olvidado, Twilight no tienes que repetírmelo dos veces.

Twilight Sparkle: Quiero que todo sea perfecto, este será el primer día de camping de Light Moon.

Light Moon: Van a venir Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

Twilight Sparkle: No te preocupes ellas nos acompañaran también esta tarde.

Light Moon: Estupendo.

De pronto el pequeño dragón bota una llamarada verde, de esta sale un pergamino con sello oficial de urgente.

Spike: Tienes correo Twilight y por lo que veo es urgente.

La alicornio levita el pergamino con su magia y retira el sello, al leer el contenido se muestra preocupada.

Spike: Twilight, ¿Qué ocurre?.

Twilight Sparkle: Celestia esta convocando a una reunión de emergencia.

Spike: Eso esta muy raro, ¿Crees qué haya problemas?.

Twilight Sparkle: Sin duda, lo siento Light Moon, debo ir a canterlot, tendremos que posponer el camping para otro día.

Light Moon: Esta bien, ya que no estarás en casa puedo ir a visitar a Sweetie Belle.

Twilight Sparkle: Puedes ir pero recuerda que debes estar a medio día para la cena.

Light Moon: De acuerdo mami.

Twilight sale de la biblioteca en dirección a la estación del tren, pasados algunos minutos Twilight llega a canterlot, en la estación la espera un destacamento de guardias reales que la escoltan hasta el palacio, una vez dentro la unicornio se dirige al salón real de juntas donde la princesa Luna, la princesa Cadance y la princesa Celestia están reunidas discutiendo asuntos de vital importancia.

Princesa Celestia: Solo si no pudiéramos vencerlo usaríamos la última alternativa.

Princesa Luna: Espero que esto resulte.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Cuál es la emergencia princesa Celestia?.

Princesa Celestia: Hola mi fiel estudiante, siento interrumpir tus actividades pero se ha presentado un grave problema que requiere de una solución urgente.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Qué ha ocurrido Princesa Celestia?.

Princesa Celestia: Hace un par de días, varios unicornios fueron despojados de su magia y sus Cutie Marks.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Quién pudo haber hecho tal cosa?.

Princesa Luna: Antes de que tu nacieras hace mucho tiempo a ecuestria llegaron dos forasteros, en sus planes estaba apoderarse de la magia de los ponys, pero después de algún tiempo viviendo entre nosotros uno de ellos recapacito y nos advirtió que su hermano quería arrebatarnos la magia que es tan indispensable para mantener a ecuestria, después de una dura batalla Tirek fue encerrado en el tártaro, de algún modo logro escapar de su prisión.

Twilight Sparkle: Debió ser cuando cerbero abandono su puesto de vigilancia.

Princesa Cadance: Es por eso que hemos decidido que enviaremos a alguien a detener a Tirek.

Twilight Sparkle: Estoy lista para detener a Tirek.

Princesa Celestia: En quien estámos pensando es en Discord, su magia puede detenerlo antes de que sea muy tarde.

Twilight Sparkle: Si lo tenían todo resuelto entonces ¿Porqué me llamaron?.

Princesa Celestia: Mientras Tirek no sea capturado todos los ponys corren peligro, es por eso que te mandamos llamar para ponerte en aviso en caso de que él aparezca en ponyville.

Twilight Sparkle: Entonces no necesitan de mi ayuda.

Princesa Celestia: Por el momento es todo, debes tener mucho cuidado, Tirek no es un adversario que se deba tomar a la ligera.

Twilight haciendo una reverencia se retira del recito un tanto triste por no haber sido de ayuda para detener a Tirek.

Princesa Luna: Estas segura que Discord podrá detenerlo.

Princesa Celestia: Eso espero o toda ecuestria estará perdida.

Al cabo de unas horas de viaje regresa a ponyville, al dirigirse a la biblioteca se encuentra con Applejack, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy y Rarity que se ven un tanto inquietas.

Applejack: ¿Twilight se encuentra todo en orden?.

Rarity: Spike nos contó que la princesa Celestia convoco a una reunión de emergencia.

Twilight Sparkle: Es cierto, Celestia convoco a una reunión de emergencia para tratar un asunto muy importante, un centauro llamado Tirek esta robando la magia de los ponys.

Pinkie Pie: Eso no suena nada agradable.

Rarity: ¿Me imagino que te llamaron para que detuvieras a ese centauro?.

Twilight Sparkle: Las princesas tomaron la decisión de enviar a Discord.

Las ponys presentes menos Fluttershy exclaman ¡Qué!.

Applejack: Es alguna broma de las princesas.

Rarity: En que estaban pensando... enviar a Discord a detener a un centauro.

Fluttershy: No deben juzgar a Discord, recuerden que el se reformo y es un buen chico.

Rarity: Yo todavía no tengo plena confianza en ese draconicus.

Applejack: Estoy de acuerdo con Rarity, para una tarea tan importante debieron enviar a Twilight para detenerlo.

Twilight Sparkle: Confió en las decisiones de Celestia, solo espero que Discord pueda detener a Tirek.

Pinkie Pie: Esperemos que hayan tomado la elección correcta.

Twilight Sparkle: Yo también lo espero, por el momento sera mejor que les avisemos a los ponys que se mantengan encerrados en sus casas hasta que se haya solucionado este problema.

Applejack: Iré a avisar en la granja lo que ocurre.

Pinkie Pie: Yo iré con los Cake y si me encuentro con ponys les avisare.

Rarity: Sera mejor volver a la boutique, debo advertirle a Sweetie Belle.

Twilight Sparkle: Rarity puedes hacerte cargo de Light Moon, mientras aviso a la alcaldesa.

Rarity: No te preocupes yo la cuidare.

Después de varias horas ayudando a la alcaldesa a poner a ponyville en alerta, Twilight regresa a la biblioteca un tanto decaída por el hecho de no haber podido ser de mas ayuda a Celestia, ya se disponía a descansar un poco cuando se escuchan varios golpes en la puerta, al abrir se encuentra con varios guardias reales.

Guardia Real Uno: Princesa Twilight Sparkle debe venir con nosotros de inmediato.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Sucedió algo?.

Guardia Real Uno: Solo puedo decirle que la princesa Celestia me ha enviado para que la lleve a canterlot de inmediato.

Al mirar por el lado derecho del pony ve el carruaje real siendo escoltado por un contingente de pegasos.

Twilight sin pensarlo dos veces sube al carruaje, este parte de inmediato a canterlot seguido de la escolta que se mantienen en alerta, al llegar a palacio la alicornio se dirige al salón real, al entrar nota la cara de preocupación de Celestia, Luna y Cadance.

Twilight Sparkle: Princesa Celestia, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?.

Princesa Celestia: Tirek a robado a la gran mayoría de los ponys su magia volviéndose mas fuerte.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Qué paso con Discord?.

Princesa Luna: Discord se ha unido a Tirek ayudándolo a robar la magia de los ponys.

Princesa Cadance: Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que llegue a canterlot y robe nuestra magia.

Princesa Celestia: Si eso ocurriera Tirek sería imparable.

Twilight Sparkle: Podríamos pedirle ayuda a Axio para que detenga al centauro.

Princesa Luna: Me temo que eso no podrá ser posible, Discord de algún modo se las ingenio para burlar la seguridad y robarse el comunicador Sub espacial, sin el no podremos comunicarnos con la Sfaiter.

Twilight Sparkle: Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

Princesa Celestia: Solo tenemos una opción, debemos despojarnos de nuestros poderes mágicos, así evitaremos que Tirek se quede con nuestra magia.

Twilight Sparkle: Estoy lista para despojarme de mi magia.

Princesa Cadance: No lo has entendido aun, Nosotras seremos las que nos despojemos de nuestros poderes mágicos, tu seras quien cargue con ellos.

Twilight Sparkle: Esperen un momento, ¿Porqué decidieron que sea yo quien deba tener su magia?, ¿No podrían guardarla en alguna parte?.

Princesa Celestia: Nuestra magia no puede ser almacenada en recipientes, solo puede existir dentro de un ser vivo.

Princesa Cadance: Ademas Tirek no sabe de tu existencia, esto es algo que no se espera.

Twilight Sparkle: Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para impedir que Tirek obtenga la magia de las princesas.

Princesa Celestia: Contamos contigo Twilight.

Las princesas se ubican al rededor de Twilight acumulando todo su poder mágico en sus cuernos los funden en uno solo para después dárselo a Twilight, al terminar la transferencia, la Alicornio siente un poco de mareo y desequilibrio por soportar tanta magia, Las princesas apenas si pueden levantarse.

Princesa Celestia: Debes irte Twilight, solo es cuestión de tiempo que Tirek llegue a canterlot.

Princesa Luna: Recuerda Twilight, no debes permitir que ese centauro se apodere de tu magia.

Princesa Cadance: Ten mucho cuidado.

Twilight Sparkle: Lo tendré.

Twilight haciendo una reverencia se retira del salón real, pasadas algunas horas cerca de ponyville la alicornio esta probando sus nuevas habilidades mágicas tratando de controlar el sol y la luna, su concentración se ve interrumpida por una voz que la llama desde lejos.

Tirek: Princesa Twilight, tu tienes algo que me pertenece.

Twilight Sparkle: Tirek.

Tirek: Es momento que me entregues tu poder mágico.

El centauro concentrando una esfera de magia dispara en dirección a la alicornio, esta desaparece en un destello mágico antes de ser alcanzada por el ataque mágico, como si supiera donde esta la alicornio dispara otro proyectil mágico, Twilight apenas si esquiva la esfera mágica que va a parar en la biblioteca, con horror observa como su antiguo hogar queda despedazado y envuelto en llamas.

Twilight Sparkle: Mi hogar.

La alicornio con una mirada desafiante levanta el vuelo y dispara un rayo de magia, el centauro se protege del devastador ataque con un escudo mágico que desvía parte del ataque a los alrededores, Twilight usando su magia levanta una pesada piedra que lanza al centauro, este destruye la enorme roca de un solo golpe, concentrando magia en sus cuernos dispara un rayo de magia, la alicornio logra evadir el ataque por escasos metros, Tirek usando la magia robada de los ponys crea un campo de niebla que le dificulta a Twilight seguir volando, al intentar aterrizar es sorprendida por Tirek que le da un golpe enviándola contra varias piedras, Los instintos de la Alicornio crean un escudo mágico a su alrededor evitando ser lastimada por el grupo de rocas que son despedazadas al impactar con ellas, antes de poder levantarse una esfera mágica estalla, la fuerza de la explosión enviá a la pony a varios metros del lugar donde estaba, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas levanta el vuelo y se dirige directo al centauro, este dispara rayos de magia tratando de derribar a la alicornio, Twilight antes de ser alcanzada por uno de los rayos desaparece en un destello mágico para aparecer cerca de Tirek, concentrando una enorme cantidad de magia en su cuerno dispara el rayo mágico lanzando al centauro hasta una montaña lejana, aquel villano usando su agilidad logra mitigar el choque, acto seguido arranca un enorme árbol lanzándolo a la alicornio, Twilight evade el objeto usando tele transportación, a escasos metros la pony aparece frente a Tirek y usando su magia en las raíces que quedaron del viejo árbol hace que estos envuelvan al centauro para después tele trasportarlo a gran altura dejándolo caer, Tirek logra soltarse usando su fuerza bruta, antes de que pudiera frenar la caída la unicornio golpea al centauro con un bate de béisbol creado con magia, el impacto es tan colosal que genera un enorme cráter en el suelo, antes de poder cantar victoria del cráter salen despedidos miles de proyectiles mágicos que alcanzan a la alicornio afectando una de sus alas, esto la obliga a aterrizar de forma brusca, Tirek aprovechando que Twilight esta desconcentrada se aproxima a ella dándole varios golpes en los costados, luego agarra una de sus patas traseras y la azota contra varios arboles, Twilight como puede levita una roca y la arroja como bala de cañón al rostro del centauro, antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que pasa, Tirek es golpeado por la enorme roca en el rostro alejando al centauro de Twilight, los dos se levantan del suelo con claros indicios de cansancio.

Tirek: Debo reconocer que eres buena defendiéndote, pero ¿Puedes decir lo mismo de tus queridas amigas?.

EL centauro usando su magia tele transporta a las cinco ponys y el draconicus encerrados en jaulas independientes.

Twilight Sparkle: Dejalos ir.

Tirek: Lo haré cuando me entregues tus poderes mágicos.

Applejack: No lo hagas Twilight, ecuestria te necesita.

Rarity: No sedas a sus demandas, si le entregas tu poder todos estaremos perdidos.

Spike: No lo hagas Twilight.

Pinkie Pie: huye Twilight no dejes que te robe tu magia.

Tirek: ¿Que decides Alicornio, las dejo libres o dejo que las criaturas del tártaro se entretengan con ellas.

Twilight Sparkle: Tu ganas, libéralas y también a Discord.

Tirek: Por que quieres que libere a este draconicus, te recuerdo que las traiciono.

Twilight Sparkle: No importa lo que haya hecho, lo considero como un amigo aun cuando haya cometido errores.

Tirek: Como quieras.

El centauro deja a las ponys y al draconicus en el suelo y desaparece las jaulas que las aprisionan.

Twilight sin oponer resistencia deja que Tirek absorba todos sus poderes mágicos.

Tirek: Por fin, tengo el poder que siempre debió ser mio, ahora ya no hay nadie que pueda detenerme.

Twilight Sparkle: Lo siento chicas, ustedes son muy importantes para mi como para dejarlas a su suerte.

Fluttershy: Lo entendemos Twilight y estamos contigo.

Tirek: Como prometí, dejo libres a tus amigas pero nunca dije nada de que te perdonaría la vida.

Applejack: Embustero.

La pony intenta levantarse pero esta muy débil como para poder enfrentarse al centauro.

Tirek: Despídanse de su querida princesa.

EL centauro acumulando gran cantidad de magia en sus cuernos dispara un rayo de magia muy potente, por donde pasa el rayo mágico va desintegrando todo a su paso, las cuatro ponys con horror ven como el rayo alcanza a la alicornio desapareciendo lo que esta su alrededor en un estallido.

Applejack: Twilight, No, esto no puede estar pasando.

Rarity: Monstruo, eres de lo peor que he visto.

Pinkie Pie: Eres malo, muy malo, pagaras por esto.

Las ponys usando lo que les queda de energía logran ponerse en pie.

Tirek: No me hagan reír, si apenas pueden sostenerse en sus cuatro patas, les recomiendo que no me enfrenten o terminaran igual que su amiga.

El centauro señala el lugar donde la Alicornio se encontraba, de repente el centauro siente una extraña energía, al dirigir la mirada al lugar de donde proviene tan descomunal fuerza sobrenatural, queda sin aliento.

Tirek: Pero ¿Qué es eso?.

Frente a la Alicornio una extraña esfera formada con hexágonos hecha de metal cristálico de color plateado esta flotando y generando una barrera de energía que la protege del peligro.

Twilight Sparkle: Eso es...

Flash Back

Axio: Estoy un poco nervioso por este viaje, No se si fue buena idea formar esta tripulación.

Twilight Sparkle: En mi opinión creo que este viaje les sera favorable, ademas no debes subestimar a los ponys, en nuestro interior se esconden talentos asombrosos que podrían serte de ayuda en tu viaje, ademas muchos de ellos decidieron acompañarte en esta gran aventura y no estarán solos, te tienen a ti para que los guíes.

Axio: Tal ves tengas razón, puede que me sean de mucha ayuda, pero no dejo de pensar en los riesgos que implica este viaje.

Twilight Sparkle: Tengo confianza que tu los protegerás y enseñaras, así como enseñaste a Lyra y Trixie.

Axio: Dejare mis dudas a un lado, Gracias Twilight, necesitaba charlar con alguien sobre esto que tanto me inquieta.

Twilight Sparkle: Mis puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti y si necesitas de mas consejos ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Axio: Antes de irme me gustaría que conservaras esto.

El humano saca de una mochila una esfera de metal cristálico formada con hexágonos pequeños.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Qué es esto?.

Axio: Digamos que un seguro en caso de desastres.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Podrías ser mas especifico con desastre?.

Axio: Solo tenlo cerca de ti en caso de que se llegase a presentar alguna situación peligrosa, esto podría salvarte la vida algún día.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿No podrías decirme que es?.

Axio: Lo sabrás solo si la situación lo requiere, se me olvidaba toma.

El humano le entrega una pulsera plateada.

Axio: Nunca te apartes de ella, ni para ir al baño.

Twilight Sparkle: No creo que esto sea necesario.

Axio: Créeme, es importante que no te separes de el, prométemelo.

Twilight Sparkle: De acuerdo te lo prometo, nunca me separare de el.

La alicornio se coloca el brazalete en la pata derecha, al colocárselo este hace algunos sonidos digitales y después emite algunas luces luminosas.

Axio: Debo irme, me deben estar esperando.

Twilight Sparkle: Que tengan buen viaje, me gustaría asistir al despegue pero le prometí a Light Moon que la llevaría a la real academia de canterlot.

Axio: No te pierdes de mucho, que tengas buen día y nos veremos en un año.

Twilight Sparkle: Nos veremos en un año.

Al salir el humano de la biblioteca Twilight observa por un momento tan misterioso objeto, después de algunos minutos tratando de deducir cual sería el contenido de aquel artefacto es sacada de sus pensamientos por Light Moon que se ve muy emocionada.

Light Moon: Ya estoy lista para irnos.

Twilight Sparkle: Por poco se me olvida, si galopamos llegaremos a tiempo antes que el tren salga de la estación.

Light Moon: Entonces apurémonos antes que perdamos el tren.

Las dos Alicornios salen de la biblioteca en dirección a la estación de trenes, Spike apenas se despide de las chicas ya que van de mucho afán.

Spike: ¿Qué sera esto?, sera mejor dejar esto en la habitación de Twilight.

Fin Flash Back.

Twilight al acercar su pata derecha al artefacto este reacciona con la pulsera que lleva en su pata, la esfera se abre dejando ver otra esfera de color dorado de brillante luminiscencia, la esfera dorada por un momento toma la forma de un fénix, después de intercambiar miradas el ave de fuego emite grandes cantidades de energía haciendo que todo lo que esta al rededor de los dos salga volando por los aires, Tirek usando un escudo mágico evita el impacto de aquella descomunal fuerza sobrenatural, el fénix abandona el recipiente y entra en el cuerpo de la alicornio por su pecho, de pronto todo es inundado con una luz muy segadora de color blanco, al disiparse la luz se ve a una Nueva Twilight, su crin y cola despiden fuego y su pelaje cambia de color entre violeta y azul degrade.

Tirek: ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?.

La alicornio abre los ojos despidiendo una Luz dorada intensa.

Twilight Sparkle: Pronto lo descubrirás.

La alicornio en fracción de segundos desaparece y aparece frente al centauro que es tomado por sorpresa, dándole un golpe lo manda a volar por los cielos para después aterrizar en una montaña lejana.

Discord: ¿Cómo es posible que tenga tanto poder?.

Applejack: Si escucharas mas las historias que cuenta Trixie sabrías de donde proviene todo ese poder.

Spike: Ha si se hace Twilight, acaba con el.

Discord: Yo no cantaría victoria.

A lo lejos se ve un rayo de energía que se aproxima a mucha velocidad hacia la alicornio, Sin inmutarse esta crea un escudo mágico que detiene el rayo de magia terminando en una gran explosión, por un momento queda todo cubierto con humo, de repente el polvo es disipado por una onda de energía que despeja el ambiente dejando ver a Twilight sin un rasguño, Tirek al ver que su ataque no surtió efecto se enfurece y dando un gran salto se eleva por los aires en dirección a la alicornio, Antes de poder tocar tierra Twilight se tele transporta ubicándose encima del centauro y dándole un golpe con sus cascos delanteros lo enviá contra el suelo, el impacto es tan violento que estremece la tierra, el centauro se levanta como si nada hubiera ocurrido, usando tele transportación hace que varias rocas pesadas caigan sobre la alicornio, Twilight detiene las enormes piedras usando su magia y las devuelve al centauro, Tirek aprovecha el momento para desaparecer y reaparecer a un lado de Twilight propinándole varios golpes en los costados y enviándola a varios metros del lugar donde se encontraba, Twilight resistiendo el dolor se levanta y vuelve a la lucha, usando súper velocidad enviste al centauro enviándolo contra los arboles, dejando una senda de destrucción forestal, Tirek usando los poderes de Celestia y Luna hace que del suelo salgan enormes columnas de piedra, la alicornio evita la mayoría de los ataques, desafortunadamente una de las columnas logra golpear a Twilight haciendo que caiga al suelos, Tirek dispara otro rayo de magia pero este es mucho mas potente desintegrando todo lo que esta cerca, el rayo al chocar contra Twilight crea una explosión que se puede escuchar a kilómetros.

Discord: Te dije que no cantaras victoria, ahora que tiene nuestros poderes es invencible.

Spike: Noooo.

Applejack: No te preocupes Spike, no hay que subestimar a Twilight.

Spike: Pero ¿acaso no viste eso?, nada puede sobrevivir a eso.

Applejack: Ten un poco mas de fe en ella, algo me dice que esto esta lejos de acabar.

Tirek pensando que ha derrotado a la alicornio se da media vuelta para retirarse, de aquel cráter envuelto en polvo y humo emerge una columna de luz que despeja el entorno y las nubes del cielo desaparecen, el centauro al darse la vuelta, contempla como de aquella columna de luz se ve una silueta pero su forma no es nada comparado a lo que haya visto antes, al irse disipando la columna de luz se observa que la alicornio se ha transformado en humana.

Applejack: Te lo dije, Twilight no es de las que se rinden.

Discord: Esa magia que esta emanando, ¿Acaso no es la misma que tiene el humano?.

Fluttershy: Es la misma, en estos momentos compadezco a Tirek.

Discord: Eso quiero verlo.

Retornando al combate Twilight y Tirek están frente a frente.

Tirek: ¿Qué se supone que eres?.

Twilight Sparkle: Esta forma es la que llaman humana, es momento de ponerle fin a esto.

Tirek: estoy de acuerdo, es momento de terminar con esto.

El centauro acumula grandes cantidades de magia en sus cuernos formando una esfera de magia enorme, al estar lista la dispara contra Twilight, la chica permanece en el mismo lugar sin moverse al estar cerca el proyectil mágico Twilight desviá el ataque dándole una patada enviándola hacia el cielo perdiéndose en el infinito vació del espacio, Los presentes quedan sorprendidos por lo que están presenciando.

Discord: Esto se pondrá feo para Tirek.

Tirek: Solo porque seas humana no significa que podrás vencerme, criatura de ficción.

Twilight Sparkle: Es cierto que los humanos solo se encuentran en los libros de cuentos y leyendas, incluso yo dude de su existencia, pero desde que conocí a los humanos del otro lado del espejo aprendí mucho de ellos y que existe magia muy poderosa en cada humano, algunos poseen poderes que sobrepasan nuestro entendimiento, tu estas a punto de saber que tan poderosos son los humanos.

Twilight moviéndose a súper velocidad coge la cabeza del centauro y la estrella contra el suelo para luego arrastrarla por varios metros dejando un surco por donde pasan, Tirek retoma el control agarrando a Twilight de una pierna y la azota contra el suelo, Twilight contraataca despidiendo una onda telekinetica que golpea al centauro enviándolo contra un viejo molino que queda destruido al chocar este con la estructura, Tirek usando su magia desintegra los escombros que lo aprisionan, antes de poder localizar a la humana esta aparece al lado izquierdo dándole varios golpes en el rostro lo que hace que gire en el aire para después besar el suelo, Twilight intenta darle otro golpe pero es detenida por magia muy densa que limita sus movimientos, Tirek lanza a la humana contra enormes rocas afiladas, antes de chocar Twilight usa tele transportación desaparece y aparece por detrás del centauro, realizando un conjuro crea un circulo mágico del cual emanan rayos eléctricos, el centauro se retuerce del dolor, manteniendo la poca concentración que le queda logra realizar un conjuro, la tierra bajo la humana toma forma de una garra y la atrapa, después la lanza muy lejos, antes de caer en el bosque la humana usando su magia despliega sus alas remontando los cielos, mientras tanto Tirek a logrado liberarse del conjuro de Twilight, la dicha no le dura mucho cuando varias lanzas caen a su alrededor para después envolver al centauro con múltiples explosiones, antes de poder levantarse la humana lo agarra por la cola, le da varias vueltas en el aire y lo estrella contra una roca haciéndola pedazos.

Twilight Sparkle: Rindete y devuelve la maga que robaste.

Tirek: Jamas, esta magia me pertenece y no pienso devolverla a unos ponys insignificantes como ustedes.

Twilight Sparkle: No me dejas mas opción que acabar contigo.

Tirek: Intentalo.

Antes de poder pestañear Twilight aparece frente a él y acto seguido le da golpes y patadas combinados con ataques mágicos, la batalla se torna tan desigual que la pobre Fluttershy se tiene que tapar los ojos para no presenciar tal salvajismo, el centauro logra escapar de la humana realizando varios conjuros que manipulan el agua y el viento creando un tornado, al congelar el agua, esta se convierte en fragmentos sólidos muy afilados, Twilight moviéndose a súper velocidad evita ser alcanzada por estas armas improvisadas, Tirek concentrando magia en sus músculos se vuelve mas fuerte al lanzar varios golpes se sorprende que la humana desviá todos sus ataques usando extraños movimientos que el centauro jamas había visto.

Tirek: Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿Cómo es posible que después de estar al borde de muerte puedas resurgir con tanto poder, ¿Quién rayos eres?.

Twilight Sparkle: Soy una pony como todos los demás, la única diferencia es que he mejorado y evolucionado, esta forma humana amplifica mis poderes y no sabes de que manera.

Tirek: Tonterías, debe haber algo mas.

Twilight Sparkle: Tienes razón hay algo mas y estas a punto de verlo en primera fila.

Twilight usando el poder de Axio busca en lo mas profundo de su corazón la razón que la motiva a seguir adelante, la imagen de sus amigas de las princesas y todos los ponys que ha conocido compartiendo aventuras en su diario vivir, todas estas emociones hacen que desate todo su poder, Twilight es envuelta en magia y energía, su cuerpo es cubierto por una armadura de color violeta y en su mano derecha porta una espada de cristal.

Tirek: ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?.

Twilight Sparkle: Este es mi poder, el poder de la amistad.

Twilight al levantar su espada y apuntarla al centauro forma in circulo mágico que dispara un potente rayo de energía, el centauro a duras penas logra protegerse del ataque formando un escudo a su alrededor.

Twilight Sparkle: Esta ves tu magia robada no podrá conmigo.

Tirek: Es posible, pero que me dices de tus amigos.

El centauro concentrando magia en sus cuernos dispara un rayo devastador de magia en dirección a las ponys indefensas, Twilight reacciona rápidamente usando tele transportación llega junto con sus amigos justo en el momento que el rayo de magia esta a punto de alcanzarlas, la humana al notar que no tendrá tiempo de tele transportarse despliega un escudo mágico que los protege del ataque.

El centauro dispara una y otra ves proyectiles mágicos evitando que Twilight pueda contra atacar.

Tirek: Veamos cuanto tiempo puedes proteger a tus queridas amigas.

Twilight haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas resiste lo mejor que puede los ataques del centauro.

Applejack: Twilight olvidate de nosotras, tienes que acabar con el.

Discord: Nunca pensé terminar de esta manera.

Spike: Si tuviéramos los mismos poderes que Twilight podríamos darle su merecido a ese Tirek.

Twilight Sparkle: Es una brillante idea.

Rarity: Sin ofender querida pero no tenemos nuestra magia y apenas si podemos movernos.

Twilight Sparkle: Tal ves podría compartir parte de mi poder con ustedes

Applejack: Si nos das parte de tu magia ¿eso no te debilitaría?.

Twilight Sparkle: Esta ves tendrán que confiar en mi.

Applejack: Si tu lo dices, estoy contigo.

Pinkie Pie: Juntas podremos vencer cualquier obstáculo.

Rarity: Apoyo a Pinkie Pie, no podemos permitir que ese rufián se salga con la suya.

Spike: Adelante Twilight, yo confió en ti.

Del cuerpo de Twilight comienza a emanar grandes cantidades de magia combinada con energía dorada, aquella energía que sale de la humana va envolviendo a las ponys, de repente todo el lugar es cubierto por un intenso brillo de color purpura con visos dorados, al disiparse aquel brillo se aprecia a nuevas ponys con súper poderes.

Pinkie Pie: Esto es increíble.

Applejack: Puedo sentir toda esa magia fluir por mi cuerpo, es asombroso.

Rarity: Démosle una lección a ese rufián.

El centauro al recuperarse de la luz segadora reanuda el ataque, antes que Twilight pueda crear un nuevo escudo de energía el rayo es detenido por un inmenso cristal que emerge de la tierra.

Rarity: esta ves no estas sola querida, vamos a darle su merecido.

Applejack: Ese centauro conocerá un poco de Applejack.

Las ponys junto con Twilight se disponían a atacar cuando del cielo se abre un portal dejando caer una enorme viga de acero encima del centauro.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?.

Applejack: A mi no me preguntes, yo estoy tan sorprendida como tu.

Pinkie Pie: Esto es increíble miren chicas lo que puedo hacer.

Pinkie usando sus nuevos poderes abre varias brechas dimensionales, Twilight y las demás ponys apenas si pueden dar crédito a lo que ven.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Tu hiciste eso Pinkie Pie?.

Pinkie Pie: Creo que puedo hacer mas que eso.

Antes de poder dar otra demostración la viga de acero es desintegrada con magia proveniente del centauro.

Tirek: Nadie me humilla de esa manera.

Pinkie Pie: Eres poco divertido.

La pony rosa desafiando todas las leyes de la física estira su pata delantera como si fuera elástico hasta alcanzar al centauro y golpearlo en la mandíbula, Tirek se recupera rápidamente y dispara varias esferas solares, Twilight y las demás apenas si evitan ser calcinadas, Twilight se tranquiliza al ver que Spike esta con Fluttershy en su lomo y Discord siendo cargado como un bebé.

Twilight Sparkle: Debemos detenerlo antes de que lastime a alguien, por cierto donde esta Pinkie Pie.

Al mirar en todas direcciones ve a la pony rosa enfrentarse con el centauro, lo mas impresionante es el poder que despliega, es algo fuera de la realidad.

Tirek Vs Pinkie Pie:

Tirek al buscar a las demás ponys se encuentra con que Pinkie Pie esta a su lado.

Pinkie Pie: Deberías dejar de ser tan gruñón.

Tirek: Desaparece de mi vista.

Antes de poder golpearla la pony rosa desaparece en un parpadeo, detrás de Tirek se escucha la voz de Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: Se un chico bueno y devuelve la magia que robaste a los ponys.

Tirek: Jamas, esta magia me pertenece y no se la daré a unos ponys insignificantes como ustedes, es mas en cuanto termine con ustedes acabare con todos lo ponys hasta que no quede ninguno.

Pinkie Pie: Applejack tenia razón, tu realmente necesitas una lección.

Tirek: Que vas hacer, ¿Me darás un sermón?.

Pinkie Pie: No, un pastel.

Pinkie pie de la nada saca un pastel enorme, Tirek sin dudarlo dispara un rayo mágico hacia el pastel, al chocar el rayo este se devuelve golpeando al centauro, el pastel cae al suelo dejando ver un espejo que estaba oculto en su interior.

Pinkie Pie: Debes controlar ese humor de perros que tienes, puede hacerte mucho daño.

El centauro con su furia en aumento dispara varios proyectiles mágicos, la pony rosa usando las rasgaduras del tejido tiempo espacio aparece y desaparece tan rápido como lo haría un unicornio tele transportándose.

Tirek: Quedate quieta pequeña peste.

Detrás del centauro se ve un enorme globo de fiesta, Tirek sin medir las consecuencias golpea el globo, lo extraño es que este no estalla como los globos normales, de repente del globo emerge una gran boca llena de afilados dientes y en un solo bocado se traga al centauro.

Las demás ponys que están observando todo lo que ocurre quedan con la boca abierta.

Twilight Sparkle: No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver, eso es irracional.

Pinkie Pie: No es irracional si lo ves desde otro punto de vista.

Twilight se asusta un poco por la repentina presencia de Pinkie Pie a su lado.

Twilight Sparkle: En que momento llegaste.

Pinkie Pie: hace como unos mili segundo.

Applejack: Pinkie Pie ¿De dónde sacaste ese globo ?.

Pinkie Pie: Eso solo lo traje de la dimensión sicodélica, no creerán lo que hay ahí.

Antes de poder seguir conversando el globo comienza a retorcerse para después estallar dejando un reguero de confetis.

Tirek: ¿En dónde estas pequeña peste?.

Pinkie Pie: Disculpen chicas, pero el deber me llama.

La pony rosa desaparece en una grieta dimensional, mientras tanto el centauro en un intento por sacar a la pony de donde se oculta dispara varios rayos de magia calcinando parte del bosque y destruyendo parte del paisaje.

Tirek: ¿En dónde estas?, muéstrate pequeña peste.

Pinkie Pie: Sabias que eres muy desagradable.

Al dirigir la mirada de donde proviene la vos, encuentra a la pony rosa encima de una piedra.

Tirek: Te convertiré en cenizas.

El centauro usando su magia realiza un conjuro inmovilizador que rodea a la pony rosa, acto seguido dispara un rayo solar, antes que el rayo choque con la pony esta rasga el tejido dimensional mete su pata por la rasgadura y saca un martillo que usa para desviar el ataque.

Tirek: Es imposible tu no deberías moverte.

Pinkie Pie: Ese conjuro es para portillos, en cambió esto te dejara sin aliento.

Pinkie levantando el martillo apuntándolo al cielo hace que aparezcan nubes de tormenta que despiden rayos eléctricos, miles de rayos caen a tierra antes de tocar el suelo los rayos son absorbidos por el martillo, Pinkie Pie desata el poder de Mjolnir el rayo eléctrico que sale del arma golpea al centauro con una fuerte explosión lanzándolo muy lejos.

Pinkie Pie: Soy la pony del trueno.

Pinkie Pie al terminar de decir la frase sale volando siendo impulsada por el martillo.

El centauro un poco aturdido por el golpe eléctrico se levanta con mucho esfuerzo, antes de poder seguir en el combate, es nuevamente golpeado esta ves por el martillo, el impacto es tan potente que deja un cráter en el suelo, el centauro logra recuperarse del ataque, al ver el martillo intenta levantarlo, después de mucho esfuerzo lo único que logra es una hernia.

Tirek: ¿De qué esta hecho este martillo?.

La pony aparece por una grieta espacial frente al centauro.

Pinkie Pie: Te lo volveré a pedir gentilmente, devuelve lo que robaste o si no..

Tirek: Ningún pony anormal me dirá lo que tengo que hacer, voy a destruirte.

Pinkie Pie: Es una lastima escuchar eso, ni modo tendré que presentarte a un amigo.

Tirek: Nada en ese mundo te salvara de mi ira.

El centauro reúne magia en su puño izquierdo y lanza el golpe, antes de poder golpear a la pony el ataque es frenado por un enorme gigante verde muy musculoso.

Hulk: Centauro malo querer lastimar amiga, a Hulk no le gusta los abusones.

El enorme gigante verde golpea a Tirek mandándolo a volar por los aires para después caer en una laguna cercana.

El centauro desde el fondo del lago dispara varias esferas de magia que al chocar con el gigante verde generan estallidos, el centauro pensando que lo ha derrotado se dirige a donde esta la pony rosa, para su sorpresa una enorme mano verde sale del humo y agarra del cuello al centauro.

Hulk: Hacer enojar a Hulk.

Tirek: No me hagas reír fenómeno verde.

El centauro usando la magia robada de los ponys incrementa su fuerza y golpea a Hulk enviándolo contra la alcaldía que esta en medio de ponyville.

Tirek: Nadie es mas fuerte que yo, Tirek, ahora sigues tu pequeña molestia.

Pinkie Pie: Yo no contaría con eso.

La pony señala en dirección a la alcaldía, el centauro al voltear a mirar se encuentra con el enorme gigante verde mucho mas enfadado y molesto que antes.

Hulk: Nadie es mas fuerte que Hulk, Hulk aplasta.

Hulk levantando un enorme trozo de suelo y lo lanza contra Tirek, el centauro destruye el enorme objeto disparando una esfera mágica, en medio de la destrucción el Hulk hace su aparición en medio del polvo y humo, con su puño cerrado golpea al centauro en el rostro haciendo que este se estrelle con el suelo levantando mucho polvo, el centauro intercambia golpes con el gigante verde, Tirek pronto descubre en carne propia que no fue tan buena idea enfrentarse con aquel ser, Hulk sigue golpeando hasta agotar al centauro, el último golpe deja enterrado al malvado Tirek dejándolo sin fuerzas para continuar y lleno de moretones.

Hulk: Hulk es el mas fuerte.

Pinkie Pie: Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

Hulk: A Hulk le gustan los animales.

Pinkie Pie: Debes tener hambre, toma esto.

La pony rosa habré una grieta espacial, en otra parte del universo una fiesta privada para ricos y famosos esta a punto de comenzar a lo grande cuando de repente aparece una grieta espacial y toda la comida es absorbida por el evento dejando limpio el lugar.

Danders Hill: Creo que esa hierva estaba algo fuerte, para la próxima solo serviremos bebidas.

De regreso en Ponyville Hulk se esta dando un gran banquete, las demás ponys con precaución se acercan donde esta Hulk y Pinkie pie.

Applejack: Pinkie Pie, ¿Podrías decirnos de dónde salio tu amigo?.

Pinkie Pie: El viene del planeta tierra donde es incomprendido por los suyos y es mi mejor amigo.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿En que momento te hiciste amiga de él?.

Pinkie Pie: Fue sencillo abrí una grieta temporal llegando a su mundo, nos conocimos, nos hicimos amigos y le ayude a liberarse de unos hombres muy malos.

Rarity: ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado lejos de ponyville?.

Pinkie Pie: Sin contar con que visite varias ciudades y algunos mundos, yo diría que estuve seis meses de viaje.

Hulk: Pinkie Pie ser bueno con Hulk, pony amiga de Hulk.

Pinkie Pie: Me alegro que te haya gustado.

Hulk: Hulk volver a casa.

Pinkie Pie: Oki doky loky.

La pony rosa como abriendo una cremallera rasga las barreras dimensionales.

Pinkie Pie: Solo sigue derecho no tienes pierde.

Hulk: Hulk dar Gracias.

Pinkie Pie: Nos veremos luego.

El enorme gigante verde entra por la grieta para después cerrarse.

Twilight Sparkle: Ya solo nos queda recuperar la magia que Tirek robo a los ponys, solo debo recordar cual es el conjuro para extraer magia.

La pony rosa dando saltos de emoción se acerca a Twilight.

Pinkie Pie: Yo se como. yo se como.

Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, esto requiere de conocimientos de magia y saber usarla.

Pinkie Pie: Eso no sera problema.

La pony rosa saca un libro antiguo de su melena, busca entre sus paginas el conjuro indicado y diciendo en voz alta.

Pinkie Pie: Guardianes elementales, escuchen mi llamado, aquel que el poder a usurpado, de su interior sera arrebatado, poderes mágicos volved de donde os han sacado.

Al rededor del centauro aparecen varios círculos mágicos con símbolos rúnicos Tirek comienza a brillar y toda la magia que esta en su cuerpo es liberada saliendo por todas partes de su cuerpo, la energía mágica sale en toda direcciones en busca se sus legítimos dueños, Twilight sí estaba sorprendida, ahora esta sin poder creer lo que Pinkie Pie a hecho.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Pero cómo pudiste realizar ese conjuro?, si tu no sabes nada de magia y menos has tenido la oportunidad de practicarla.

Pinkie Pie: Fue fácil, solo lo hice y si que me salio bien.

Applejack: Pinkie Pie ¿De dónde sacaste ese libro?.

Pinkie Pie: De alguien llamado merlín, no creo que eche de menos este libro, tiene muchos mas de donde saque este.

Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, No puedes ir por hay llevándote cosas que no te pertenecen, debes dejarlo en el lugar de donde lo tomaste.

Pinkie Pie: Oky Doky Loky.

Antes de poder devolverlo Twilight decide echar un vistazo en su interior.

Twilight Sparkle: Esto es increíble, aquí hay conjuros que no conocía, es, es... sorprendente.

Pinkie Pie: Ya que lo viste podrías dármelo para devolverlo.

Twilight Sparkle: Esto es increíble, Pinkie Pie podría quedármelo por un rato, este libro es único en su tipo.

Pinkie Pie: Ya que te gusto el libro, pensé que te gustaría conocer a alguien interesante.

La pony rosa apartándose a un lado deja ver a un imponente alicornio vistiendo armadura y con una cicatriz en el ojo.

Aragorn: ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué te parece Twilight?, Es muy guapo.

Twilight se sonroja al ver al alicornio.

Aragorn: Eres humana, ¿Acaso estas con el rey Willian?.

Twilight Sparkle: No, no, soy una alicornio como tu.

Aragorn: No bromees conmigo humana, no estoy para juegos.

Twilight Sparkle: Te aseguro que no es una broma.

La humana usando su magia retorna a su forma original.

Twilight Sparkle: Ves soy una alicornio como tu.

Aragorn: ¿Qué clase de magia es esta que puede convertir a un alicornio en humano?.

Twilight Sparkle: Es un poco difícil de explicar.

Pinkie Pie: Twilight, Twilight, yo se quien puede explicarle.

Pinkie Pie rasgando el tejido del tiempo y el espacio trae a Axio a ponyville.

Axio: ¿Pero qué rayos?, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?.

Pinkie Pie: Fue sencillo, abrí una brecha dimensional y te traje hasta aquí.

Axio: Espera ¿Tu hiciste eso?, ¿Que alguien me explique qué esta pasando?.

Aragorn: Yo también quisiera saber lo que esta sucediendo y ¿Qué es este lugar?.

Twilight Sparkle: Verán todo comenzó así.

Media hora de explicaciones después.

Aragorn: Es un poco difícil de creer toda esta locura de la que hablas si no fuera porque todavía el centauro sigue enterrado en el suelo.

Axio: Solo estuve tres semanas fuera del planeta y ya estuvieron en problemas, eso es un nuevo récord.

Aragorn: Tú, yegua, te exijo que me devuelvas al lugar de donde me trajiste.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Porqué tanta prisa?, ademas tengo una gran fiesta planeada para esta tarde, miren a quien invite.

La pony rosa señalando con su casco al lugar donde se encuentra un camión rojo con adornos azules.

Axio: ¿Qué hace un camión aquí?.

Pinkie Pie: No es un camión es...

Antes de poder responder a la pregunta del humano Aragorn se apróxima al camión y da algunos golpes en la puerta.

Aragorn: ¿Qué extraño artefacto es este?.

Optimus Prime: No hagas eso.

Aragorn: ¿De dónde proviene esa voz?.

Ante el asombro de todos el camión se transforma en un robot gigante.

Axio: Eso no me lo esperaba.

Aragorn: ¿Eres algún tipo de arma secreta del rey Willian?.

Optimus Prime: Desconozco al que mencionas, mi nombre es Optimus Prime y estaba en misión cuando fui traído a este lugar.

Axio: Bienvenido al club.

Optimus Prime: ¿Se puede saber quien es el responsable de traerme hasta aquí?.

Todos señalan a Pinkie Pie sin dudarlo por un segundo.

El enorme Robot se acerca a la pony rosa.

Optimus Prime: Puedo saber el motivo por el cual me has traído a este lugar.

Pinkie Pie: No es obvio tontito, es para hacer una gran fiesta y estas invitado.

Optimus Prime: Se que tus intenciones son buenas pero es vital que regrese al planeta tierra.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Vamos sera por unos minutos?.

Aragorn: Algo me dice que tu fiesta se tendrá que posponer.

Al dirigir la mirada al lugar donde señala el alicornio ven un enorme ejercito de lobos con pintura de guerra, por otro lado aparece otro ejercito de monos vistiendo armaduras forjadas con huesos de dragón y para rematar cientos de rasgaduras dimensionales aparecen por todas partes.

Applejack: No soy un genio en estos temas pero puedo decir que esto no se ve muy bien.

Axio: Esto es peor de lo que se ve.

Optimus Prime: No se que tecnología estén utilizando pero deben detener esto antes de que empeore.

Axio: Pinkie Pie arregla este desastre.

Twilight Sparkle: No hay tiempo para eso.

Los ejércitos sin mediar palabra comienzan a luchar convirtiendo aquel paraje en un infierno, tanto flechas como piedras y armas de todo tipo van de un lado a otro.

Aragorn: No se a que lugar vine a parar pero aquel que se atreva a enfrentarme probara la hoja de mi espada.

El alicornio galopa hacia el enorme ejercito que se abalanza sobre el, antes de que los demás pudieran actuar de las profundidades de la tierra emerge un golem que hace retroceder a los monos, sin temor el alicornio se enfrenta con este enorme gigante, moviéndose con gran destreza Aragorn se ubica debajo de la enorme mole y usando su espada corta las piernas haciendo que este monstruo caiga al suelo galopando con rapidez sube a la espalda de la enorme mole y moviéndose con rapidez realiza varios cortes haciendo que el gigante caiga en varios pedazos.

Axio: Wuau, debo reconocer que es bueno.

Twilight Sparkle: Vamos debemos ayudarle.

Applejack: Adelante compañeras, a la carga.

Optimus Prime: Desconozco los detalles pero se cuando requieren ayuda.

Axio: No tendré que ir al gimnasio en varios días.

De vuelta con Aragorn este se esta enfrentando con varios lobos desplegando increíbles movimientos y técnicas mantiene a raya a estos salvajes animales, la pelea es interrumpida por una fisura espacial de donde salen varias lagartijas muy hambrientas y con afiladas garras que van despedazando todo lo que se les atraviesa, Aragorn dando un gran salto se va desplazando por encima del reptil, realizando varios giros usa su espada realizando varios cortes en el cuello del lagarto acabándolo en solo unos segundos, antes de poder defenderse del otro lagarto aparece Applejack usando una soga de energía atrapa al lagarto y lo estrella contra un grupo de lobos enfurecidos, de otra grieta salen varios Decepticon que al ver a Optimus disparan todo lo que tienen, Axio moviéndose con rapidez agarra a un Decepticon por la pierna metálica derecha dándole varias vueltas lo lanza directo a una de las grietas.

Axio: Amigos tuyos.

Optimus Prime: No son mis amigos, son una vergüenza para nuestra raza y una verdadera molestia.

Axio y Optimus al pre veer el peligro evaden varios disparos de energía de los Decepticons, uno de los Decepticons es sorprendido por Aragorn que parte en dos la cabeza del robot.

Aragorn: Mientras mas grandes mas dura es la caída.

El otro Decepticons dispara varios proyectiles de energía, el alicornio usando su espada desviá los proyectiles, devolviendo algunos al Decepticons dándole en el pecho, Optimus aprovecha para sacar su espada y cortarlo a la mitad, Por otro lado Twilight se esta enfrentando con varios guepardos con espadas, estos moviéndose como los ninjas rodean a la alicornio e intenta cortar varias de sus extremidades, Twilight usando súper velocidad esquiva las afiladas hojas metálicas y a su vez reparte golpes, Rarity usando las joyas se defiende de varios guerreros puma que se abalanza sobre la pony, Rarity dispara un rayo mágico haciendo que se refleje en la joyas creando un impresionante espectáculo de luces y destrucción que hace retroceder a varios lobos, pumas y chacales, mientras la batalla transcurre uno de los ataques se dirige a la casa de Rarity donde Sweetie Belle y Light Moon se encuentran, Fluttershy usando sus nuevas habilidades vuela a gran velocidad alcanzando el artefacto explosivo y usando su voz hace que el dispositivo de plasma Decepticon explote, la onda de la explosiona golpea a Fluttershy dejándola inconsciente en el suelo, Pinkie Pie que esta observando todo lo que acontece cambia de actitud al ver a su amiga en el suelo, la crin de la pony rosa se vuelve lacia y el rostro se ve algo sombrío.

Pinkie Pie: Nadie lastima a Fluttershy, nadie.

Desatando todo su poder Pinkie Pie hace que el cielo cambie de colores y la tierra tiemble, en fracción de mili segundos se mueve a súper velocidad dirigiéndose al enorme ejercito al pasar entre los enemigos estos salen despedidos por los aires aterrizando en todas partes, esto llama la atención de un grupo de lobos que atacan a la pony rosa, Pinkie pie responde con un golpe en el suelo creando enormes olas de tierra que hacen perder el equilibrio a estos fieros guerreros, varias flechas

que se dirigen a la pony rosa son desviadas por Aragorn usando su espada, el alicornio al ver el rostro de Pinkie Pie siente un escalofrió recorrer su lomo, varios Decepticons disparan sus armas de energía hacia la pony rosa, Pinkie pie detiene los ataque creando un escudo mágico, en un pestañeo la pony rosa moviéndose a súper velocidad coge a uno de los Decepticons y lo desarma a golpes, el otro tiene la mala suerte de ser usado como escoba para barrer al enemigo, lo que queda de robot es enviado a otro universo por una de las grietas, la pony rosa concentra energía en sus cascos delanteros y dispara una esfera de energía al centro del campo de batalla, la explosión es tan fuerte que manda a volar a todos los combatientes que están cerca del estallido dejando un enorme cráter y la batalla es detenida, al ver quien es el responsable de tal devastación ven a una pony rosa muy enojada y envuelta en llamas azules con naranja y rojo.

Pinkie Pie: Todos ustedes pagaran por lo que han hecho, nadie lastima a Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie usando conjuros y movimientos crea miles de copias, todas con los mismos poderes que la original, creyendo que pueden ganar la batalla todos se lanzan al ataque, para su infortunio los clones pronto demuestran el poder que poseen, la batalla que parece interminable ahora es muy desigual, los enemigos son golpeados, arrastrados, estrellados contra el suelo, usados como abono y cosas peores, en poco tiempo todos los combatientes tiene que emprender la retirada para escapar de aquella pony que no demuestra compasión con ninguno de ellos, la única forma de escapar de aquella fiera enardecida es entrando por las grietas dimensionales que los trajeron a ese mundo, los últimos que quedan al ir entrando en las grietas estas son cerradas por los clones de Pinkie Pie hasta no quedar ni un solo enemigo.

Axio: Eso fue lo mas brutal que he visto en mi vida.

Rarity: Nunca había visto a Pinkie Pie tan enfadada.

Applejack: Da un poco de miedo cuando se pone seria.

Optimus Prime: ¿Están seguro que no es algún arma ultra secreta?.

Twilight Sparkle: No es un arma secreta, solo es Pinkie Pie muy enojada y debo decir que asusta mucho.

El humano al acercarse a Fluttershy observa a Aragorn que la esta examinado.

Aragorn: Por suerte su amiga solo esta inconsciente, solo necesita descanso.

Pinkie Pie al escuchar aquellas palabras su crin se esponja y a su rostro vuelve esa alegría inconfundible, los clones desaparecen dejando un rastro de humo rosa.

Pinkie Pie: Me alegra mucho que Fluttershy este bien.

Axio: Me alegra que todo esto haya terminado.

Twilight Sparkle: Por cierto todavía no sabemos tu nombre.

Aragorn: Me llamo Aragorn, mas conocido en otros reinos como el azote de dios.

Pinkie Pie: Es perfecto para ti Twilight, hacen una linda pareja.

Aragorn: Para tu información ya estoy casado.

Rarity: ¡Oh! es una pena que estés casado, porque eres guapo.

Twilight Sparkle: Siento mucho todo lo ocurrido y disculpa a Pinkie Pie, ella no tenía malas intenciones al traerte a este mundo.

Aragorn: Con que me devuelvan a Arendelle estaré agradecido.

Un poco triste Pinkie pie se aproxima al alicornio.

Pinkie Pie: Podrás perdonarme algún día.

Aragorn: Como dije antes regrésame a Arendelle y estamos en paz.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Eso significa que no estas enojado conmigo?.

La pony rosa le hace una mirada de arrepentimiento, siendo muy paciente le contesta con cortesía.

Aragorn: No, no estoy enojado contigo.

Pinkie Pie: Que bueno, eso quiere decir que podemos ser amigos.

Applejack: Yo que tu aceptaría o no te la quitaras de encima.

Aragorn: ¿Porqué quieres ser mi amiga, acaso no te doy miedo?.

La pony rosa con voz alegre responde.

Pinkie Pie: Me gusta tener amigos y ¿Porqué tendría que tenerte miedo?.

Aragorn: Porque me consideran un monstruo.

Pinkie Pie: A mi no me pareces un monstruo, me pareces un alicornio muy agradable, eres amable, gentil y considerado, pero tienes mucho odio en tu interior, debes dejar todo ese rencor y llenar tu vida con alegría.

El alicornio queda estupefacto, como es que aquella pony rosa ha visto como es en realidad en su interior.

Aragorn: ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?.

Pinkie Pie: Solo lo se.

Axio: Será mejor que no intentes entenderla o te dará un dolor de cabeza.

Aragorn: Y tu humano ¿Quién eres?.

Axio: Es largo de contar, solo diré que no soy de este mundo, se puede decir que vengo de muy lejos.

Optimus Prime: Es muy interesante su charla pero debo volver al planeta tierra, mis camaradas me necesitan.

Pinkie Pie usando su poder crea un portal que conecta con el planeta tierra.

Pinkie Pie: Espero que seamos amigos.

Optimus Prime: Siempre tendrás un amigo, la próxima ves llama primero.

Pinkie Pie: Oky Doky Loky.

Optimus al cruzar el portal este se cierra dejando una fina capa de polvo brillante.

Aragorn: Es momento que yo también vuelva al lugar que me corresponde.

Frente al alicornio se abre un portal, en el se ve la ciudad de Arendelle.

Axio: Antes de que te vallas debo decirte que eres bastante bueno luchando.

Aragorn: Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, de todos los humanos que he conocido tu eres el primero que me ha parecido diferente.

Axio: Que puedo decir, soy algo único.

Aragorn: Se nota.

Axio: No se en que problemas estés metido pero si algo se es reconocer a un guerrero cuando lo veo, sea lo que sea recuerda que siempre existen alternativas, recuérdalo.

Aragorn: Intentare que no se me olvide.

El alicornio con su imponete porte y elegancia cruza el portal para después cerrarse tras él.

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Qué fue todo eso?.

Axio: Digamos que solo es algo que los guerreros saben cuando han estado en el campo de batalla.

Twilight un poco confundida intenta analizar las palabras del humano.

Axio: Bueno es hora de que yo también regrese a la Sfaiter.

Pinkie Pie: Espero que no estés enojado conmigo por haberte traído en contra de tu voluntad.

Axio: Olvidalo, no podría enojarme contigo Pinkie Pie, una cosa, nunca pierdas esa alegría que te diferencia de los demás.

Pinkie Pie: Es una Pinkie promesa.

Axio: Eso espero porque Tu otro yo asusta mucho.

Pinkie Pie: Es una promesa.

Pinkie abre un portal frente al humano y este al cruzar se cierra.

Twilight Sparkle: No siendo mas es momento de llevar a este centauro al tártaro para que no cause mas problemas.

Rarity: Me alegro que todo esto haya terminado, tendré que arreglarme los cascos y la crin después de todo este ajetreo.

Applejack: Por mi parte usare estos nuevos talentos para hacer unos cuantos arreglos en la granja.

Pinkie Pie: Yo cuidare de Fluttershy.

Discord: Debo decir que todo esto me ha sorprendido.

Twilight Sparkle: Tu y yo tenemos un par de cosas que hablar.

Discord apenas pasa saliva, antes de abandonar el lugar un rayo de luz proveniente del cielo cae cerca de las ponys, al disiparse el rayo se ve la figura de un humano con vestimentas antiguas.

Thor: Soy Thor hijo de Odín y estoy buscando al responsable de la desaparición de Mjolnir.

Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie creo que te buscan.

* * *

Doy gracias a Silverwolf850 por su comentario y me alegra mucho que le haya gustado el capitulo, también doy gracias a **Seren Avro Tsukino** por prestarme el personaje de Aragorn de la historia la voz del destino muchas gracias, cualquier sugerencia o comentarios siempre son bienvenidos gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	4. Combate por el Honor Primera Parte

Batalla por el Honor Primera Parte

Lugar Galaxia alfa Zety Sector 345, ubicación cúmulo de las deleyas, Nave Sfaiter viajando a velocidad crucero por el espacio.

En el salón de reuniones en el área de observación Axio, Lyra, Trixie, Rainbow Dash y Silver Rain están discutiendo sobre el destino que le depara al reciente polizón.

Axio: Aun sigo renuente de ayudar a esa chica.

Lyra: Ya viste lo asustada que estaba, se nota que esta desesperada.

Trixie: ¿Tanto cómo para noquear a dos ponys?.

Lyra: Tu harías lo mismo si te encontraras en su situación.

Trixie: También justificas el echo de que abordara esta nave sin autorización.

Silver Rain: No es por ofender pero no se supone que estamos aquí para ayudar al que requiera de nuestra ayuda.

Axio: En cierta forma dices una gran verdad, pero esta chica, no se, hay algo en ella que no me gusta.

Rainbow Dash: Todo lo que sabemos de ella es que se llama Lynet y eso no nos dice mucho.

Lyra: Si me permitieran hablar con ella podría averiguar algo.

Trixie: Axio ya lo intento y todo lo que sabe decir es que necesita ayuda.

En ese instante una pony terrestre entra en el salón de reuniones.

Pony terrestre Lamdifs: Disculpe capitán, aquí traigo los informes que solicito.

El humano recibe el pack de datos y activa el sistema de holograma para visualizar la información.

Axio: Esto es genial.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué ocurre?.

Axio abandona el lugar dejando el pack de datos a la pegaso de crin multicolor.

Lyra: Nunca lo había visto así, que pudo haberlo molestado.

Rainbow Dash: Según este informe, nuestra invitada se llama Lynet Angort Silem hija de Lort Fordom de Angort rey del imperio de Garidiam.

Silver Rain: Vaya, nuestra misteriosa invitada resulto ser de la realeza.

Lyra: Algo me dice que Axio sabe mas de lo que nos a dicho y planeo averiguar de que va todo esto.

Lyra sale del salón seguida de Trixie, Rainbow Dash y Silver Rain, en las celdas de detención los unicornios están en constante vigilancia y no pierden de vista a la chica, al entrar el humano los guardias hacen el saludo militar.

Axio: Lynet Angort Silem o debería llamarte princesa Lynet.

Lynet: ¿Cómo te enteraste?.

Axio: No es difícil obtener información de la confederación con sus actuales sistemas de protección informático.

Lynet: No negare mi linaje con la realeza, ya que es mas que obvio que no podre seguirlo ocultando.

Axio: Es por eso que te dejare en el primer mundo civilizado que encontremos.

Lynet: No puedes hacer eso.

Axio: O claro que lo haré, guardias lleven a la intrusa al Tele Transportador, es hora que la princesa se marche de mi nave.

Los unicornios usando su magia inmovilizan a la chica, al sacarla de la celda intenta por todos los medios de liberarse pero es inútil antes de poderla llevar al transportador Lyra detiene a los guardias.

Lyra: ¿Qué es lo que esta ocurriendo?, ¿A donde la llevan?.

Axio: Lejos de mi nave.

Lyra: No puedes, no ves que necesita ayuda.

Axio: Claro que la ayudare, a salir de aquí como por arte de magia.

Lyra: No permitiré que cometas un error.

Axio: Apartate Lyra, es una orden.

Lyra: No lo haré.

Antes de iniciar una discusión los demás ponys interviene antes que la situación empeore.

Trixie: Cálmense los dos, ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?.

Rainbow Dash: Hay algo que debamos saber.

Axio: Ella se va de mi nave, eso es todo.

La chica rompe en llanto lo que conmueve a Lyra, Trixie y Silver Rain.

Silver Rain: No se que esta pasando aquí pero debes reconocer que lo que haces esta mal.

Axio: No dirías lo mismo si tu hubieras estado ahí.

Lyra: ¿Qué es lo que no nos haz contado?, ¿Porqué tanto odio hacia esta chica?.

Trixie: Puedes confiar en nosotros, ¿Dinos que es lo que ocurre?.

Axio: Antes de conocerlos a ustedes me dedique a visitar varios mundos buscando respuestas de donde me encontraba o por lo menos una ubicación en las cartas estelares que me ayudara a regresar a casa, en uno de esos mundos me tope con los Garidiam, recibí un mensaje de emergencia un volcán estaba a punto de entrar en erupción y requerían de una nave para evacuación, como siempre yo decidí darles una mano, cuando baje con una nave de transporte y empece la evacuación aparecieron varios Garidiam con uniformes de la armada real, parecía que fueran a ayudar con los civiles que faltaban, me confié ese fue un gran error, lo supe cuando sentí el impacto de las descargas de energía de sus armas, solo recuerdo haber sentido el dolor en mi espalda, los soldados empezaron a masacrar a los civiles, como pude logre levantarme y responder al ataque acabando con el primer grupo desafortunadamente mis heridas me estaban cobrando factura y no tuve mas remedio que salir con los que estaban abordo de la nave de transporte, por suerte a los que salve me llevaron a la enfermería y me pusieron en el tanque de curación que hizo el resto del trabajo.

Lyra: ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?.

Silver Rain: Es mas que obvio, los soldados solo cumplían ordenes de la realeza, lo que la involucra en aquel asunto.

Axio: Así es y es por eso que ella se va de aquí, no deseo recibir otra apuñalada por la espalda.

Lynet: No puedes culparme por cosas que no he hecho, ademas así no ocurrieron las cosas, se nos informo que el mega volcán había acabado con todos los habitantes del planeta y que no hubo sobrevivientes.

Axio: Díselo a las cicatrizases que tengo en la espalda.

Lyra: ¿Lynet tu sabias algo de eso?.

Lynet: Te lo juro, no sabia nada de eso.

Lyra: ¿Entonces porque estas huyendo?.

Trixie: Tal ves su pueblo se revelo contra ellos.

Lynet: No estoy huyendo, yo solo quería...

Axio: ¿Querías que?.

Lynet: No puedo decirlo.

Axio: Se acabo mi paciencia, chicos llévenla al tele Transportador.

Lynet: Espera yo, yo...

Axio: Oh sueltas la sopa o te dejo en el primer satélite que encuentre.

Rainbow Dash: Sera mejor que digas la verdad, él no se anda con cuentos cuando se pone así.

La chica suelta un suspiro.

Lynet: Esta bien, la razón por la que escape de casa es porque no deseo casarme.

Lyra: Dejame entender, te escapaste de tu padre para evitar casarte.

Lynet: Es correcto.

Rainbow Dash: No le veo el problema, solo dile que no quieres casarte y se acabo.

Lynet: Eso no es tan sencillo como crees.

Axio: Ilustranos para entender.

Lynet: Hay leyes que han regido a la familia real por décadas, una de esas leyes dicta que cuando un príncipe o princesa cumpla determinada edad para procrear en ese momento se realizara un torneo entre los nobles y reyes de otros reinos para elegir a quien sera esposa o esposo en mi caso.

Silver Rain: Lo demás queda claro, escapaste de tu mundo para evitar el casamiento.

Lynet: No precisamente.

Trixie: No lo entiendo, no se supone que escapaste para evitar la boda.

La chica solo se limita a guardar silencio.

Axio: No se si deba creerte, además eso no explica porque esos matones te estaban buscando.

Lynet: Yo tampoco se porque me perseguían tal ves querían secuestrarme para pedir algún rescate.

Axio: Me parece que hay algo mas que no nos estas diciendo.

La princesa sigue guardando silencio.

Lyra: Me parece justo que nos digas la verdad, después de todo te rescatamos de esos mercenarios.

Rainbow Dash: Yo digo que si no quiere decir nada mas que la dejemos en la parada de trenes mas cercana y se defienda sola.

Lynet: No por favor, Yo les diré la verdad si me dan refugio en esta nave.

Axio: Eso depende de ti.

Lynet: Yo no quiero casarme con alguien a quien no amo y que solo me vea como una fabrica de hijos es por eso que investigando en en los libros familiares encontré una solución para evitar la boda.

La princesa realiza una pausa meditando si es buena idea confiar en aquellos extraños.

Lyra: Continua.

Lynet: Existe una regla que dice que si el príncipe o la princesa no desean la realización de la boda podrán elegir guerreros que luche por ella en el torneo.

Rainbow Dash: Eso es todo, no me parece que sea complicado encontrar buenos combatientes.

El humano nota el nerviosismo de la princesa.

Axio: Algo me dice que nos ocultas algo, ¿Qué es?.

Lynet: Les he contado todo lo que se.

Axio: No me digas, Chicos sáquenla de mi nave.

Antes de que los unicornios la inmovilicen con su magia la princesa revela lo que tanto temor le ocasiona.

Lynet: Esperen.

Axio: ¿Qué quieres?.

Lynet: Te diré el resto, pero quiero que me prometas que me darás asilo en tu nave.

Axio: Desembucha ya.

Lynet: Mentí cuando dije que el guerrero podía elegirlo, la verdad es que el luchador es el que elige si desea ceder su victoria al príncipe o princesa, eso significa que sería libre de eligir con quien deseo casarme, liberándome de la tradición familiar.

Axio: Empiezo a comprender el dilema en el que te encuentras.

Lyra: Eso quiere decir que el vencedor es el que decide si reclamar tu mano o dejarte libre.

Lynet: Así es.

Silver Rain: Dejame entender, tu plan era encontrar a alguien que ganara el torneo para después liberarte del matrimonio.

Lynet: Hum, Hum,

Lyra: Eso también significa que es un arma de doble filo, porque si el ganador no cumple su palabra tu tendrías que convertirte en su esposa.

Lynet: Ahora saben el motivo por el que no deseaba contarles la verdad.

Axio: ¿Cómo pretendías cerrar el trato?.

Lynet: Traía conmigo algunas joyas muy valiosas y muchos créditos, solo le diría lo necesario pero mi equipaje fue robado y solo me quedo una tarjeta con algunos créditos, mi única esperanza era encontrar algún lugar donde pudiera esconderme de mi padre.

Axio: Ya comprendo para que te buscaban los mercenarios.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Para qué la buscaban?.

Axio: Supongo que no cualquiera puede entrar en el torneo, te usarían para que les dieras la invitación a la competencia, ellos eligen a su campeón y se cercioran de que gane para reclamar todo el reino usando la boda como pase al éxito y cuando ya no les seas de utilidad te eliminan junto con tu padre, estoy en lo correcto.

Lynet: Estas en lo cierto, no cualquiera puede entrar en el torneo, se requiere de la invitación de cualquier miembro de la familia real, eso me incluye.

Axio: Ya me lo imaginaba.

Silver Rain: ¿Cómo lo supiste?.

Axio: No fue muy difícil deducirlo, solo une las piezas del rompecabezas y obtendrás un cuadro total del panorama.

Lyra: Suenas como un detective privado.

Axio: He tenido que aprender algunas cosas en el camino.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué haremos con ella?.

Antes de responder la pregunta frente al humano se abre una grieta dimensional y es absorbido por el fenómeno para después cerrarse, los presentes apenas si pueden dar crédito a lo sucedido.

Rainbow Dash: Por Celestia, ¿Qué fue eso?.

Trixie: Eso parecía una grieta temporal o posiblemente dimensional.

Lyra: Lo que haya sido se llevo a Axio, Guardias alerten a toda la tripulación.

Silver Rain: ¿Qué haremos con ella?.

Lyra: Hasta no dar con el paradero de Axio ella permanecerá en las celdas de detención.

Trixie: Esto jamas nos había pasado, ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?.

Lyra: Trixie reúne a un grupo de unicornios y rastreen cualquier anomalía que pueda conducirnos con Axio, yo estaré en el puente de mando rastreando cualquier señal fuera de lo común.

Trixie: Entendido.

Silver Rain: ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?.

Lyra: Quedate con Lynet y asegurate que no le pase nada, no sabemos si estamos bajo ataque o algo peor.

Silver Rain: No le quitare los ojos de encima.

Mientras los minutos pasan Trixie liderando al grupo de unicornios van sección por sección rastreando cualquier indicio de lo que pudo haberse llevado a Axio, en el puente de mando Lyra junto con los demás tripulantes escanean todas las frecuencias de radio y anomalías que pudieran ser extrañas o que impliquen un factor de riesgo para la tripulación y la nave, al cabo de una hora de revisar minuciosamente cada rincón de la nave siguen sin tener pistas del humano.

Trixie: Ya hemos buscado en todas partes y nada de nada.

Unicornio Lamdril: Nuestros conjuros rastreadores tampoco han dado buenos resultados.

En ese momento en el comunicador de Trixie se escucha la voz de Lyra.

Lyra: Trixie has logrado encontrar algo.

Trixie: Lo hemos intentado pero nada y tu lograste encontrar algo.

Lyra: Lo mismo que tu, sin pistas.

Unicornio Lamdril: ¿Qué mas podremos hacer?.

Trixie: Solo nos queda esperar por alguna señal que nos conduzca con Axio.

Lyra: No me rendiré, ampliare los escáneres de búsqueda.

Antes de poder cortar la comunicación los escáneres de la nave enloquecen y una grieta dimensional aparece justo frente a Trixie para después dar paso al humano.

Trixie: Axio regreso.

Lyra: ¿En dónde esta?.

Trixie: Esta frente a mi.

Lyra: Voy en camino.

La comunicación del brazalete de Trixie es cortada.

Trixie: ¿En dónde has estado?, te hemos buscado como locos.

Axio: En ecuestria gracias a Pinkie Pie.

Trixie: ¡Pinkie Pie!, ¿Pero Cómo lo hizo?.

Axio: Luego te explico primero debemos solucionar el problema de la polizonte, reúne a los demás nos vemos en la sala de reuniones.

Trixie: Entendido.

Después de algunos minutos Los ponys y los dos humanos están reunidos en la sala de juntas y luego de aclarar lo sucedido con la desaparición de Axio y lo que ocurrió en ecuestria retoman el asunto de que van a hacer con la princesa Lynet.

Rainbow Dash: No puedo creer que Pinkie Pie haya hecho todo eso, no quiero imaginar como se puso cuando vio a Fluttershy en el suelo.

Axio: Eso es algo que no se borrara de mi mente.

Silver Rain: ¿Qué vamos hacer con la princesa Lynet?.

Axio: Insisto que es un riesgo para toda la tripulación, no sabemos si se pueda tratar de una trampa.

Lyra: Se que no es una trampa.

Axio: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?.

Lyra: Reconozco a una chica en problemas cuando la veo y ella necesita de ayuda?.

Axio: Es muy arriesgado, además esta el asunto de aquellos que intentaron asesinarme.

Lyra: Todos en esta nave aceptaron los riesgos de este viaje, no puedes cuidarnos a todos.

Silver Rain: En cierta forma tiene razón, sabíamos los riesgos de viajar contigo.

Trixie: Trixie esta de acuerdo con ayudar a la princesa, se ve que necesita de mucha ayuda.

Silver Rain: Cuando la interrogaste se veía desesperada.

Axio: Se que ustedes aceptaron los riesgos y como su capitán es mi deber cuidar de toda la tripulación.

Lyra: Te recuerdo que eres un guerrero, un guardián y tu deber como tu mismo dijiste es ayudar a los que lo necesitan, Lynet necesita ayuda y planeo ayudarla con o sin tu consentimiento.

Trixie con vos algo temblorosa da su voto.

Trixie: Trixie esta con Lyra.

Silver Rain: Yo también ayudare, esa es una de las razones por las que estamos aquí.

Rainbow Dash: Yo estoy con ellos, algo me dice que sera toda una aventura.

Axio derrotado por sus compañeros de viaje y después de meditarlo da su veredicto final.

Axio: Ustedes ganan, pero no cuenten conmigo para entrar en el torneo.

Rainbow Dash: Excelente, me iré preparando para la contienda.

Trixie: Le informare a la princesa de la decisión y si no te incomoda podríamos ubicarla en un lugar mas de su acomodo.

Axio: Tienes mi permiso.

La unicornio haciendo una pequeña reverencia se retira del salón seguida de Rainbow Dash y Silver Rain dejando solos a Lyra y Axio.

Lyra: Entonces no nos ayudaras.

Axio: Claro que los ayudare, desde las gradas dándoles mi apoyo.

Lyra: No soy quien para juzgarte, pero hay momentos en que tienes que dejar a un lado los rencores y seguir adelante, ademas este viaje podría esclarecer muchas cosas que sucedieron en aquella colonia.

Axio: Lo siento Lyra, pero no confió en ellos.

Lyra antes de dejar solo a Axio le dice unas palabras.

Lyra: Espero que puedas sanar las heridas del pasado y mires frente a ti, porque en estos momentos no estas viendo que alguien desesperado pide tu ayuda.

Lyra abandona el salón dejando a un pensativo humano, después de algunas horas en soledad por su cabeza un plan es trazado para llevarse a cabo, usando su brazalete se comunica con el puente de mando.

Axio: Anolf, ¿Me escuchas?.

Unicornio Anolf: Lo escucho.

Axio: Dile a Lightning Spirit que lo espero en el salón de reuniones.

Unicornio Anolf: Le avisare de inmediato.

Mientras pasa el tiempo y la Sfaiter se dirige al sistema solar de Garidiam la princesa es ubicada en mejores habitaciones y de paso le dan la buena noticia que le ayudaran con su actual problema, los ponys se van preparando para el torneo y Axio solo se limita a vigilar los escáneres de la nave, en el sistema solar de Gerok en el planeta Medregk varias naves de guerra están patrullando el espacio aéreo, de repente sus escáneres enloquecen cuando un vórtice de energía se materializa para después dar paso a la Sfaiter, todas las alarmas se disparan y en menos de diez minutos la nave es rodeada por toda una armada.

Capitán Lidrib: Nave desconocida a entrado en espacio aéreo restringido, identifíquese o abriremos fuego.

Axio: Soy el capitán Axio Treink de la nave estelar Sfaiter, solicito hablar con Lort Fordom de Angort.

Capitán Lidrib: Especifique el motivo de su presencia en Medregk.

Axio: Traigo abordo a la Princesa Lynet, solicito permiso para descender al planeta.

Capitán Lidrib: Espere un momento.

Después de algunos minutos la comunicación es restablecida.

Capitán Lidrib: Permiso concedido, siga las instrucciones del comando central.

Axio: Comprendido.

Lentamente la Sfaiter desciende al planeta siendo escoltada por varias naves modelo estrella de combate, siguiendo las instrucciones del controlador la nave aterriza en el puerto setenta donde ya hay varios pelotones de soldados esperando su llegada, mientras terminan de ajustar las abrazaderas magnética y desplegar un puente que conecte con la Sfaiter Lyra, Trixie, Silver Rain y Rainbow Dash están junto a la princesa que se nota algo nerviosa.

Lyra: Tranquila todo saldrá bien.

Lynet: Solo espero que mi padre no este enojado conmigo.

Rainbow Dash: Te doy un consejo, deja a un lado los temores y enfrentalos cara a cara, así te respetaran.

Lynet: Lo intentare.

Rainbow Dash: No lo intentes solo hazlo.

Silver Rain: Actuá normal y no demuestres miedo.

Se escucha como el puente magnético se conecta con el acceso de la bahía de carga, antes de abrirse las puertas Axio se une al grupo.

Lyra: Decidiste ayudarnos.

Axio: No solo he venido a darles mi apoyo.

Rainbow Dash: Espero una gran ovación porque seré cien por ciento Cool.

Axio: Cuenta con ello.

Al irsen abriendo las puertas lentamente se puede ver a un padre muy enojado siendo escoltado por muchos soldados.

Axio: Es hora.

La princesa junto con sus acompañantes salen de la nave dirigiéndose a donde esta el rey.

Lynet: Padre.

Lort Fordom de Angort: No puedo creer que te hayas escapado, debería reprenderte.

Lynet: Ya no soy una niña padre.

Lort Fordom de Angort: Eso lo se por eso reanudaremos el torneo y tu te prepararás para tu boda.

Lynet: Padre, estoy cansada de que me digan que hacer, nunca te preguntaste que es lo que yo quiero.

Lort Fordom de Angort: Sabes muy bien que hay reglas que cumplir, no solo consigo misma sino con tu pueblo, como futura reina tienes que estar a la altura y dar ejemplo claro del linaje real al que perteneces.

Lynet: Solo te preocupa como nos ven los demás, es por eso que decidí tomar las riendas de mi destino.

Lort Fordom de Angort: Este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso.

EL rey apartándose de su hija y aproximándose a los desconocidos que hicieron posible tal reencuentro con su hija.

Lort Fordom de Angort: Soy el Rey de Garidiam a quien de ustedes debo agradecer que trajeran a mi hija.

Los ponys señalan a un muy serio humano, sin poder evitarlo se presenta con desgano.

Axio: Soy Axio Treink y a quien debe agradecer este encuentro es a la princesa.

Lort Fordom de Angort: A que se refiere con eso.

Lynet: Lo que quiere decir es que son mis invitados para participar en el torneo.

Lort Fordom de Angort: No estarás insinuando que ellos entraran a la competición.

Lynet: Así es padre, yo los he invitado para que compitan en el evento real y serán mis representantes.

Lort Fordom de Angort: No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto, sabes que las leyes deben respetarse.

Lynet: Y las estoy respetando, como princesa puedo invitar a quien yo desee para que me represente en el torneo.

Lort Fordom de Angort: Sabes lo que implican tus decisiones.

Lynet: Lo se muy bien, es por eso que ellos me representaran.

Lort Fordom de Angort: Te recuerdo que si alguno de ellos decide elegirte en matrimonio tu tendrás que cumplir.

Lynet: Lo acepto con gusto, mejor ellos que esos pretendientes con los que me quieres emparentar.

Lort Fordom de Angort: Muy bien, si así lo quieres, así sera, guardias escolten a mi hija a sus habitaciones, en cuanto a ustedes les asignare habitaciones para que se hospeden mientras organizamos el evento.

Lyra: Muchas gracias su majestad.

Los ponys hacen una reverencia, el rey junto con su hija se retiran del lugar, el grupo de ponys junto con los dos humanos son guiados a sus aposentos que están repletos de comodidades, al caer la noche el rey inaugura el torneo con una fiesta para la alta alcurnia, mientras los nobles de otras tierras se codean con el rey, Lynet esta mirando al cielo nocturno dando grandes suspiros, en medio de sus pensamientos es traída a la realidad por una voz femenina.

Lyra: ¿En que piensas?.

Lynet: No dejo de pensar en mañana cuando el torneo inicie y mi destino sea decidido para bien o para mal.

Lyra: No debes llenar tu cabeza con ideas inútiles, disfruta el momento y relajate un poco.

Lynet: Es fácil para ti decirlo.

Lyra: Es fácil si te relajas un poco.

En ese momento Rainbow Dash se une a la conversación.

Rainbow Dash: ¿De que hablan chicas?.

Lynet: Solo recordando que mi destino esta en sus manos.

Rainbow Dash: Yo no tengo manos, tengo cascos.

La princesa demuestra gran nerviosismo.

Rainbow Dash: ¿A que se deben esos nervios que percibo?.

Lynet: No puedo evitar preocuparme, ustedes no tienen idea de los oponentes a los que tienen que enfrentarse.

Rainbow Dash: Yo no me preocuparía tanto, soy rápida, soy veloz, soy extrema, podre con cualquiera que me pongan al frente.

Lyra: Tendríamos la victoria asegurada si él participara.

Lynet: ¿Te refieres al capitán Axio?.

Lyra: Si, a ese mismo.

Lynet: ¿A que se debe tanta confianza en ese hombre?.

Rainbow Dash: Si lo vieras pelear te sorprenderías.

Lynet: A mi no me parece que tenga fuerza, no tiene musculatura como los guerreros del imperio.

Lyra: No te dejes engañar, el podrá aparentar que no es capaz de levantar un pesa, pero puede mover una montaña si se lo propone.

Lynet: Exageras.

Rainbow Dash: Para nada, debiste ver la enorme piedra que removió de la granja de los Apple, eso si que era enorme.

Lynet: Si es tan grandioso como dicen es una pena que no participe.

Lyra: Siento el comportamiento de Axio, por lo general el siempre esta dispuesto a ayudar.

Rainbow Dash: No se preocupen chicas, tengo un haz bajo el casco que nos asegurará la victoria.

Lynet: Eso espero, no me gustaría terminar casada con alguien que no amo.

Lyra: ¿Qué es lo que planeas Rainbow?.

Rainbow Dash: Eso lo sabrán en su momento, princesa podría pedirle un gran favor.

Lynet: Lo que necesites estaré encantada de ayudarte.

Rainbow Dash: Perfecto, que comience el torneo.

Las festividades continuaron toda la noche sin ningún percance, todos se divirtieron y algunos aprovecharon para conocer a sus rivales, los únicos que no se presentaron en la fiesta fueron Axio y Silver Rain, al día siguiente en el coliseo miles de espectadores hacen fila para adquirir el boleto y poder presenciar el espectáculo que pronto allí se dará, los ponys y la humana están listos para la batalla entretanto Axio se tomo su tiempo para despertarse lo que ocasiono que llegara en el momento en que las taquillas están al tope de gente y las posibilidades de adquirir una boleta de entrada eran escasas.

Axio: Debí levantarme mas temprano.

Un poco ofuscado por la gran cantidad de espectadores que atestan las taquillas decide abandonar el lugar, mientras se dirige a la estación de transporte se escucha la voz de alguien muy conocida.

Rainbow Dash: Axio, Axio, esperame.

Axio: Rainbow Dash, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?, se supone que tu ya deberías estar adentro con los demás para la competencia.

Rainbow Dash: Me imagine que llegarías tarde para adquirir tu boleto de entrada, así que me dije Rainbow Dash debes ayudar a tu amigo para que pueda ovacionarme cuando este luchando.

La pegaso le entrega una tarjeta dorada con el símbolo real de Garidiam.

Axio: Gracias Rainbow Dash, sin tu ayuda no hubiera entrado en el coliseo.

Rainbow Dash: Para que son los amigos, debo irme nos veremos luego en el torneo.

Axio: Nos veremos luego, antes de entrar debo hacer algo primero.

Rainbow Dash: No tardes ya esta por comenzar.

Axio: No faltare, adelantate, no debes llegar tarde.

Rainbow Dash: Comprendido compañero.

La pegaso dándose prisa se dirige al estadio, el humano antes de entrar se dirige a una cafetería cercana y mientras pide unas donas usa su intercomunicador del brazalete.

Axio: Lightning Spirit, ¿Me escuchas?.

Lightning Spirit: Lo escucho claro y fuerte.

Axio: Tienes luz verde.

Lightning Spirit: Entendido.

Axio corta la comunicación justo en el momento que el encargado le entrega el pedido de donas, después de pagar se da prisa para entrar en el coliseo, al llegar a las puertas principales el humano pasa la tarjeta por la máquina pero esta la rechaza, al intentarlo varias veces y un poco frustrado por aquella máquina que no le permite el paso ocasiona que llame la atención de algunos guardias que custodian la entrada.

Guardia uno: ¿Algún problema ciudadano?.

Axio: Esta máquina no funciona, he intentado varias veces que lea esto pero se niega a dejarme entrar.

Guardia dos: Deje ver.

Axio le pasa la tarjeta dorada, la expresión de los guardias es de gran sorpresa.

Axio: ¿Qué... acaso no sirve esto?.

Guardia Uno: Creo que se cual es el problema, por favor sigame.

El humano sigue al guardia que lo guía a otra entrada la cual esta despejada.

Guardia Uno: Pase la tarjeta por aquí.

Haciendo caso al guardia Axio desliza la tarjeta, las puertas se abren permitiéndole el paso al estadio, de la máquina sale un broche con un numero impreso.

Axio: Muchas gracias, me hubiera tardado mucho en la otra entrada.

Guardia Uno: No hay de que y le deseo mucha suerte.

Axio: Gracias, supongo.

Un poco extrañado por el comentario del guardia ingresa al coliseo.

Al ir cruzando los pasillos se puede escuchar a lo lejos la algarabía del público, al llegar al final del camino el humano ve asientos especiales en primera fila lo extraño de todo eso es que los que están sentados no parecen espectadores, al ver al centro del coliseo una batalla tiene lugar, al ir buscando asiento la pelea termina tan rápido como empezó.

Comentarista: Wua amigos vieron eso, Yack killer acabo con su adversario en tan solo unos minutos, nunca tubo oportunidad, esperemos que el siguiente combate aporte algo mas de acción.

Axio: Rayos me lo perdí, espero que Rainbow Dash todavía no haya luchado o quien se la aguanta después con que no estuve ahí para verlo.

Comentarista: El siguiente combate iniciara en estos instantes participante numero trece y participante numero ocho presentence en la arena de combate.

El oponente con el numero quince se presenta en la arena de combate.

Comentarista: Participante número ocho debe presentarse en la arena ahora.

Guldam: Oye amigo es tu número.

Axio: ¿Qué dijiste?.

Guldam: Es tu número.

Axio: Te equivocas solo es un pase de acceso.

Guldam: Es tu número si no te presentas seras descalificado.

Después de un momento de pensarlo Axio se da cuanta de la cruda realidad.

Axio: RAINBOW DASH.

El grito es tan fuerte que hace vibrar los vidrios en todas partes del estadio.

Trixie: A estas alturas él ya debe saber que le tendiste una trampa.

Rainbow Dash: Después le pido disculpas, pero por el momento sera mejor que lo evitemos.

Lyra: Espero que no este muy enfadado.

Axio sin poder evitarlo sale a la arena de combate.

Comentarista: Gente de todas partes del universo hoy presenciaremos la siguiente batalla, ahora las presentaciones, venido del planeta Landret representando al zar de Caledonia el guerrero dorado Fulton, conocido por su gran belleza y destrenza en el combate, también se dice que es un conquistador de las mujeres mas bellas, las chicas del coliseo al verlo le lanzan flores claveles, petunias venusinas y otros tipos de flores y plantas.

Fulton toma una rosa y hace reverencia al público femenino que aclama su nombre.

Locutor: En la otra esquina tenemos a.. miremos quien es...

La princesa Lynet le entrega algo al locutor.

Locutor: Volviendo con ustedes del otro lado de la arena tenemos a Axio Treink del planeta Elinos llamado el destructor de destructores proveniente de ecuestria, esperemos que dure mas que el anterior.

Los espectadores apenas se ríen.

Axio: Cuando atrape a esa pegaso la que le espera.

Locutor: ¿Qué comience el combate?.

Fulton: Soy el mas hermoso y poderoso de todos los guerreros, nadie me ha vencido en un combate, mi destreza y elegancia serán tu perdición, rindete y te perdonare la vida.

El humano se queda en silencio y en su frente se aprecia una vena a punto de reventar debido a su ira, que va en aumento.

Fulton: Como supuse, soy demasiado bueno para perder mi tiempo con perdedores.

Axio solo se limita a observar.

Fulton: Terminemos con esto.

Fulton moviéndose en zig zag con rapidez logra llegar por uno de los costados de Axio golpeando el rostro del humano con mucha fuerza, el impacto hace que mueva solo un poco la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

Axio: Es todo lo que tienes.

Fulton: Deberías estar noqueado con mi poderoso golpe fulminante.

Axio: ¿Te refieres a esto?.

Axio extendiendo su brazo izquierdo y usando solo su dedo indice golpea a Fulton en la frente, el golpe es tan fuerte que manda a volar al peleador hasta el otro extremo del coliseo aterrizando sobre un grupo de mujeres que al tenerlo en su manos terminan desvalijándolo aquellas fieras sedientas de luchador sudoroso.

Axio: Perdedor.

Locutor: Damas y caballeros esto es algo inesperado, Fulton el guerrero Dorado ha sido derrotado por el destructor de destructores, Axio Treink califica para la siguiente ronda.

Lyra: Definitivamente esta muy enojado, no sera sencillo aplacar su ira.

Trixie: Fue una mala idea engañarlo para que entrara en el torneo.

Rainbow Dash: No podemos lamentarnos ya esta hecho, preparémonos para el siguiente combate.

Silver Rain: No quiero ser tu cuando él te encuentre.

Rainbow Dash: Ya pensare en algo.

Locutor: Esa pelea fue la mas corta de la historia, nadie esperaba ese resultado y parecía que no era capaz de matar una mosca y termino siendo insecticida, continuemos con el siguiente combate, participante número Veinte y participante número Siete presentence a la arena de combate.

Lyra: Ten cuidado no sabemos a que nos enfrentaremos.

Silver Rain: Estaré alerta.

Los dos oponentes se presentan en la arena de combate.

Presentando a Goliat del Reino de Lidra representando al príncipe Armug, con sus docientos kilos de peso y su altura de tres metros lo hace un oponente difícil de vencer y al otro lado tenemos a Silver Rain pegaso de élite venido de ecuestria también será una corta batalla, las estadísticas indican que este combate será mas corto que el anterior, que inicie el combate.

Goliat: Un pegaso, debieron darme algo mejor, este apenas si me sirve de mondadientes.

El pegaso moviéndose muy rápido en el aire golpea a Goliat en los costados, el pecho y el estómago pero esto no parece funcionar con aquel enorme oponente, el pegaso intenta golpear el rostro del mastodonte pero es detenido por este agarrándolo de la cola y lo estrella contra el suelo.

Goliat: No hay nadie que pueda conmigo, soy imparable.

El pegaso trata de levantase, esta con algo de mareo por el impacto en el suelo, al mirar a las gradas ve a Axio que le da unas indicaciones con las manos, Silver Rain sacude la cabeza y retoma el combate, Goliat al voltear a mirar para regodearse en su victoria con su victima, se encuentra un pegaso con una actitud diferente, volando en círculos evade los golpes que lanza aquella mole, ubicándose en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza le golpea el oído con sus cascos traseros provocando un agudo dolor y perdida del equilibrio, Silver Rain aprovecha para golpear las rodillas de aquel gigante haciendo que caiga en la arena levantando mucho polvo, el gigante trata de levantarse pero antes de poder hacerlo el pegaso toma altura y cae en picada directo a la nuca del mastodonte, el golpe es tan colosal que despeja el polvo que nubla el lugar dejando ver el momento del impacto, Goliat trata de levantarse de nuevo pero el impacto del pegaso ocasiona que pierda el conocimiento y cae cual bolsa de ladrillos haciendo que tiemble todo el lugar.

Locutor: Es increíble, este ha sido un combate espectacular, quien diría que un pegaso sin músculos pudiera ganarle a Goliat, esto quedara en los libros de historia Damas, caballeros y seres indefinidos de otros mundos.

El pegaso apenas si llega con sus amigos antes de caer agotado por el excesivo esfuerzo y los golpes recibidos.

Lyra: ¿Como te encuentras?.

Silver Rain: Estoy un poco mareado pero sigo entero.

Rainbow Dash: Eso fue asombroso, ¿Cómo se te ocurrieron esas maniobras?.

Silver Rain: Fue gracias a Axio que me dijo como vencerlo.

Locutor: Concursante número treinta y concursante número nueve presentence el la arena de combate.

Rainbow Dash: Es mi turno, deseenme suerte.

Lyra: Buena suerte.

Trixie: Buena suerte.

Silver Rain: Buena suerte y no te confíes, esto solo a comenzado.

Locutor: Que nos depara el siguiente combate, lo veremos muy pronto.

Los dos contendientes entran en la arena de combate.

Locutor: Presentando con ustedes al rey de las navajas, Deitrus la espada asesina representando al Conde Lyunert, es muy conocido por sus bastas riquezas en las minas de Tiberium un mineral muy radiactivo y al otro lado con ustedes la pegaso cien por ciento Cool gran acróbata y una excelente combatiente proveniente de las tierras de Ecuestria con ustedes Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Esa soy yo.

La pegaso realizando una presentación acrobática deja deslumbrados a la mayoría de los espectadores.

Locutor: Que comience el combate.

Rey de las navajas: Te convertiré en filete para la cena de esta noche.

Rainbow Dash: Intentalo si puedes.

El rey de las navajas lanza varias dagas directo al pecho de la pegaso, Rainbow Dash las esquiva girando su cuerpo en el aire después toma impulso y sale despedida como una bala, el rey de las navajas esquiva el ataque de la pegaso he intenta clavar una de las dagas que tiene en las manos en el costado izquierdo pero la pegaso logra desviar la daga en otra dirección golpeando la mano con su casco derecho, El rey de las navajas lanza varios golpes tratando de alcanzar los puntos vitales de la pegaso pero ella usando sus alas crea una ráfaga de viento que alborota la arena y le cae en los ojos, El rey de las navajas se aparta de la pegaso para recuperar su visión cosa que aprovecha Rainbow para volar a toda velocidad y asestarle un golpe en el estómago, la fuerza del impacto hace que retroceda varios metros, Rainbow de nuevo intenta la mima maniobra pero esta ves el rey de las navajas la sorprende usando un proyector de hologramas que crea varias copias de si mismo, la pegaso intenta golpear al rey de las navajas pero lo único que consigue es desgastar sus fuerzas golpeando algo que no existe, el rey de las navajas logra aproximarse a la pegaso por detrás y conecta varios golpes en las costillas, Rainbow soporta el dolor lo mejor que puede, antes de poder golpear a la pegaso nuevamente esta levanta el vuelo, el rey de las navajas lanza varias dagas hacia la pegaso pero estas apenas si pasan por su lado, Rainbow recuperándose de los golpes respira profundo y desciende muy rápido ante la mirada de todos la pegaso realiza una rain plosión sónica a baja altura creando una onda de impacto que lanza al rey de las navajas contra la pared de concreto dejándolo fuera de combate.

Locutor: Vieron eso, fue algo increíble este combate ha superado las expectativas del público, Guau, esta pegaso dará mucho de que hablar mas adelante, que grandioso combate.

Rainbow Dash regresa con sus compañeros un poco magullada por los golpes que recibió por parte del rey de las navajas.

Silver Rain: Eso estubo estupendo pero un poco mas y tu serias la que estarías en camilla en estos instantes.

Rainbow Dash: Solo tubo un poco de suerte, la próxima yo seré la que salga ilesa.

Locutor: Concursante numero once y concursante numero diecinueve presentence en la arena de combate.

Lyra: Es mi turno.

Trixie: Ten cuidado, estos oponentes están mostrando ser muy recursivos.

Lyra: Lo se, tendré cuidado.

Los dos oponentes entran en el campo de batalla y realizando un saludo muestran su respeto a su respectivo oponente.

Locutor: Este misterioso Akilin de ropas negras es conocido como la muerte sombría, se dice que su entrenamiento especial lo convierte en el favorito del publico, muchos apuestan por este lúgubre personaje y representa al Rey Ledinfrey del planeta Lumoz, es posible que veamos sus técnicas mortales y del otro lado Tenemos a esta hermosa chica llamada Lyra Hardstrings también proveniente de ecuestria, se dice que es experta en técnicas de combate y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con habilidades misteriosas, damas, caballeros y seres de otros mundos es momento de que el combate inicie.

Los dos oponentes se analizan el uno al otro buscando cualquier fallo en la defensa, moviéndose en círculos los dos adversarios mantienen la distancia, Akilin es el primero en atacar lanzado energía oscura de sus garras haciendo que impacten al rededor de la Humana, Lyra manteniendo la calma y se prepara para realizar su movimiento, del suelo salen varias líneas de color negro que aprisionan las piernas de Lyra, Akilin se dirige a la humana velozmente, pensando que esta inmovilizada lanza golpes a puntos críticos de la humana, Lyra empleando técnicas defensivas detiene todos los golpes

de su contrincante, Akilin lanza varias agujas directo al cuello de la humana antes de que las agujas toque su piel estas rebotan como si chocaran con una muralla invisible, Akilin intenta patear la cabeza de Lyra pero esta anticipándose a los movimientos de su oponente esquiva el golpe doblando el cuerpo hacia atrás, Lyra usando su magia se libera de las ataduras y golpea varias veces el costado derecho de Akilin haciendo que caiga al suelo, rápidamente se recupera y contorsionando su cuerpo retoma posición ofensiva y ataca a la humana desplegando una espada de energía de color negro, Lyra tiene algunas dificultades para evadir aquella arma oscura que con solo rosar la ropa queda hecha pedazos, los espectadores masculinos se empiezan a emocionar al ver que la ropa de Lyra se esta despedazando, Lyra al estar esquivando el arma de Akilin no nota un agujero en el suelo al colocar su pie en el hoyo pierde el equilibrio lo que hace que caiga hacia atrás, Akilin colocando todas sus fuerzas en el último golpe se abalanza sobre la humana dirigiendo la espada oscura directo a su corazón, se escucha el choque de la espada y todos los espectadores quedan congelados con la escena que están presenciando, La espada oscura ha sido detenida por una barrera de energía de color azul celeste combinado con turquesa, Akilin es el más sorprendido y más cuando Lyra concentrando energía en sus manos dispara un rayo de magia que golpea el pecho de Akilin mandándolo a volar por los cielos para después aterrizar en el suelo dejando una sanja de varios metros de larga, Lyra aprovechando el momento libera su pie del agujero y concentrando magia en todo su cuerpo acelera a una velocidad impresionante, Akilin no tiene oportunidad de responder al demoledor ataque de Lyra que lo golpea sin descanso y lo remata con un golpe en la quijada elevándolo en el aire para luego caer de espaldas, antes de seguir con el castigo, Akilin se rinde evitando así terminar como papilla para bebes.

Locutor: Que combate, todavía siento la intensidad de esta batalla y la belleza exótica se exhibe en el jardín del combate, eso me recuerda que debo tomar unas fotos.

Antes que alguno de los espectadores o el comentarista pudieran tomar fotos las cámaras dejan de funcionar y se siente una energía poco usual que afectan a todos los dispositivos electrónicos, al disiparse aquella energía Lyra ya se ha retirado del campo de batalla y se encuentra reunida con sus amigos.

Locutor: Regresamos nuevamente después de un fallo técnico, rayos no pude tomar una foto de esa belleza natural.

Retornando Con Lyra y los demás ponys estos están ayudando a su compañera con el problema de sus ropas.

Silver Rain: Por un momento pensé que ese sujeto te había herido seriamente.

Rainbow Dash: Eso fue temerario incluso para mi, debo reconocer que tienes nervios de acero.

Trixie: Lyra puedes aclararme una duda.

Lyra: ¿Qué duda?.

Trixie: Tú no detuviste ese ataque o me equivoco.

Lyra un poco sonrojada aclara la duda de Trixie.

Lyra: No pude reaccionar a tiempo cuando logre desplegar mi escudo mágico ya había otra barrera protegiéndome de aquella espada mágica.

Trixie: Lo sabia.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué es lo que quieren decir?, esperen no dirán que...

Silver Rain: Es como lo ves, al parecer Lyra tiene un ángel guardián.

Rainbow Dash: Saben lo que eso significa.

Trixie: Todos sabemos lo que significa Rainbow hasta un potrillo se daría cuenta.

Rainbow Dash: No eso, digo que tenemos una forma de apaciguar a Axio.

Lyra: Ni lo pienses, no me voy a exponer porque tu lo metiste en este torneo, además que te hace creer que el me ve de esa forma.

Rainbow Dash: Apuesto todo lo que quieras a que tubo que ver con el apagón de todos los aparatos eléctricos del coliseo para que no te tomaran fotos.

Trixie: Interesante deducción Rainbow Dash, para alguien que lee libros de aventuras.

Silver Rain: ¿Tú lees libros de aventuras?.

Rainbow Dash: No lo niego, me encantan las aventuras de Daring Doo, no es un secreto, todos en ponyville lo saben.

Silver Rain: Yo no lo sabia.

Lyra: ¿Ya terminaste de arreglarme el traje? En ves de hablar de mi vida personal.

Trixie: Ya casi termino, te recuerdo que no soy modista.

Locutor: Concursante numero Tres y concursante numero sesenta y cinco presentence en el campo de batalla.

Rainbow Dash: podrías ayudar a una amiga en apuros, por lo visto eres la única que puede calmarlo, plissssss.

Lyra: No me involucres en tus asuntos Rainbow.

Trixie: Los dejo es mi momento de brillar.

Trixie luciendo su capa y su gorra de maga sale al campo de batalla.

Locutor: Para nuestro próximo combate presentando a Rittfergan del clan insectoide es conocido como el devorador de huesos, se gano esta reputación por comerse a sus oponentes, representa al príncipe Andartax, del otro lado proveniente de ecuestria con poderes misteriosos conocida en sus tierras como la poderosa Trixie, muchos no esperan que la ecuestriana dure mucho con el insectoide, que comience el combate.

Rittfergan: Ya puedo saborear tu deliciosa carne, no te preocupes dejare tu cabeza como trofeo en mi habitación.

Trixie usando su magia crea una enorme chancleta antes de que el insectoide pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sucede es aplastado por el enorme objeto mágico que deja su huella en la arena de combate haciendo temblar todas las estructuras del coliseo, los espectadores quedan con la boca abierta y sin creer lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Locutor: Esto me deja sin palabras, de todas las peleas esta ha sido la mas corta y la mas aplastante, esta ecuestriana es digna de tomarse como una oponente a tener en cuenta.

Mientras la unicornio regresa con sus compañeros el insectoide es retirado del lugar por un grupo de médicos que lo llevan en camilla y con una botella de suero conectada en uno de sus brazos.

Locutor: Vaya pelea la que acabamos de ver, ha sido toda una sorpresa, continuemos con la próxima batalla.

Las peleas siguen su curso a medida que transcurre el tiempo muchos de los peleadores son eliminados unos caen con mucha facilidad y otros despliegan sus técnicas de combate pasando a la final.

Locutor: Muchos de los presentes estamos sin palabras para lo que hemos presenciado, algo me dice que las batallas finales se podrán interesantes, eso es todo por hoy, pronto veremos el desenlace final y proclamaremos al vencedor del torneo que obtendrá el corazón de la bella princesa Lynet, lo sabremos mañana cuando el combate final inicie.

* * *

Agradezco los comentarios aportados, los invito ha dejar sus opiniones de como les a parecido esta historia gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
